The Deku With The Mouth
by RRanger0896
Summary: Sold to a mad scientist at four, Izuku Midoriya becomes The Merc With The Mouth, The Regenerating Degenerate, Deadpool. (Izuku x Harem). Fyi Deku is pansexual Like Canon Deadpool
1. Dr Satan & Overhaul

"Ok Mr. Midoriya, heres $50,000 American for the kid." a man in a suit said to a worried looking man.

"Now are you sure my wife and daughter won't find out the truth?" The worried man asked.

"As long as you keep up the story that your son disappeared while he was playing with his friends, they won't question a thing. They'll think Izuku is missing and you will get a few thousand dollars, you cool with that Hisashi?" the man told Hisashi Midoriya.

"Ok, do it, take that quirkless mistake and make sure he never comes back here again." Hisashi told the man, gesturing to his son who was passed out with a tranquilizer dart stuck in his neck.

**Hours Later**

"Name: Izuku Midoriya, Age: 4, Quirk: N/A." The man from earlier read to a doctor.

"And you think he should be the subject for my experiments?" the doctor asked while looking at the file and the sleeping child.

"Doctor, you did say that given enough physical and mental trauma any quirkless person can generate a quirk. He's absolutely perfect for your experiments." the man told the doctor.

"Ok, I get it, thanks for the subject...Overhaul." The doctor told Overhaul.

**The Next Morning**

"Hello? Where am I?" Izuku asked, finally waking up.

"Young Izuku," an unknown voice answered the kid, startling him, "My name is Dr. S. Quentin Quale, but you may call me by my villain name, Dr. Satan."

"Why did you say villain name?" Izuku asked the doctor with fear evident in his voice.

"Cause I'm a villian who is also a doctor. I didn't earn a medical license for the fun of it. Anyways, your father sold you to my associate so we could use you as a test subject for my experiments. You see they say if you expose a quirkless person to enough mental and physical trauma it will cause a quirk to develop. We will make you know pain beyond your worst nightmares." Dr. Satan explained to the boy with a sadistic smile on his face, "Have fun kiddo."

**Six Years Later**

As the years Dr. Satan and Overhaul exposed Izuku to many forms of tourture. Things like waterboarding, hooking him to a car battery by his nipples,locking him in a varient of the Iron maiden that tazed the person locked inside until the door was opened , the thing that finally activated his quirk was the under the chair balls thing from Casino Royal. His quirk was the ability to heal from any wound at an accelerated pace.

"Well, I guess you were right doctor." Overhaul said to the doctor, "Enough physical and mental trauma can cause a quirk to develop in a quirkless person."

"Yeah but it took six years." Dr. Satan replied to Overhaul, "Besides, his mind broke with the last tourture method. He's completely useless now and we can't kill him."

"We could just put him into the deadpool with the rest of the experiments." Overhaul suggested, "Besides, we can have him room with that girl with the rewind quirk, maybe she can rewind his mind back to a certain point."

"If you think it will work." Dr. Satan shrugged.

**In Izuku's Cell**

To say that Izuku's mind had shattered was an understatement. It would be more accurate to say his mind was crashed into by a flaming semi-truck._ "Really Ranger, that's the analogy your going with. Your a fucking idiot." _Izuku replied to hey wait...**Are you talking directly to me?** _"Well yeah, your the author and I have fourth wall awareness after all. I mean you should have seen this coming, you do have a huge collection of Deadpool comics. Anyways, readers. Anytime you see the text get italicised it's me, Izuku, breaking the fourth wall to either address you or insult Ranger. BTW if you see the text get bold, that's Ranger addressing me or responding to my comedic gold, cause he's a little pussy ass BITCH"_ **HEY **_"Anyways let's meet my cellmate/first harem participent: an aged up version of Eri. This feels somewhat wrong."_** You and I agree on this but we need to keep this as original as we can.**

The boy noticed his cell door opening and a girl his age with long white hair, red eyes and a horn coming from the left side of her forehead was shoved in by a familiar plague doctor looking villian, "Enjoy getting to know your new roommate. He hasn't seen anyone his age in a long time." Overhaul said as he closed the door, "Especially a girl." he threw out in a creepy way.

"_So your writing him as somewhat rapey?"_** It's so the readers hate him as much as possible and make them sympathise with you as much as possible.**_ "Ok, got it. Readers hate him and love me, cool."_

"Hey are you ok?" Izuku asked the girl with a concerned tone.

"I'm scared. Scared that they'll send me to the same place they sent my friends." The girl replied while crying.

"Hey, don't cry," Izuku said in a calming tone while wrapping his arms around the crying girl," I'll make sure they don't do that to you. What's your name, mine's Izuku."

"Eri" The girl replied, now wrapping her arms around Izuku, "My names Eri"

**Two Years Later**

"Now. The secret to keeping an enemy from getting the drop on you, you always check the hands." Izuku explained to Eri.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Eri asked, worry in her voice, "I mean, your planning on blowing up the generator and all you want me to do is run to the nearest place that's open."

"Trust me the plan is foolproof. All the heat will be on me and the generator room, the cells will open and all the prisoners will escape, besides I'm pretty sure I can take Overhaul, I mean my body does look like advacado had sex with an older, more disgusting advacado, so you can say, it's personal between me and him." Izuku explained to her with a confident tone, "Besides I've taught you how to fight, so you should be fine.

"Ok, just please don't abandon me." Eri said to Izuku with fear.

"Don't worry Uni-Kitty, I will always come back to you." Izuku said to her, using his nickname for her.

"Ok Izzy, You'll always be the king of the deadpool to me." Eri said in an excited tone.

**Three Hours Later**

"_You gonna ease up on the timeskips there?" _ **YOU WORRY ABOUT YOUR JOB AND LET ME WORRY ABOUT MINE!** "Jeez, fine."

Izuku was now at the generator, about to pour vegetable oil he stole from the kitchen into the generator. "Let's hope this works."

At that point the generator caught fire, he didn't even pour the stuff in, _"Let this be a lesson to everyone: Take proper care of your generators, their a bitch to fix and expensive as fuck."_

While the guards were busy dealing with the fire and Izuku beating them to a pulp, Eri made her escape along with the other prisoners, running into a certain tired, underground hero at a cat cafe.

While this happened Izuku was fighting Overhaul, who in an effort to kill of Izuku stabbed him to the floor with a piece of rebar and coldly told him, "Now I need to find your little friend, I have a buyer for her. He likes them young."

**Hours Later**

To say Nezu was angry was an understatement. Being a victim of experimentation himself, he couldn't help but to Identify with the boy he and the other pro heros found in the burnt out ruins of the complex.

"So you say the leader went by the name of Overhaul and his second was the doctor who experimented on you and several other children who went by the name whose name is Dr. S. Quentin Quale, but prefered to be called Dr. Satan" Nezu asked the boy, feeling anger that the same doctor who experimented on him was now working on children.

"Yes sir." The boy answered, "Can I go now? I need to find Overhaul and beat some information out of him."

"Ok sure," Nezu told the boy, deciding to let Izuku get his revenge but not telling him Aizawa would be looking after Eri, who unknown to Izuku, was not sold to a pedophile, "But in exchange I expect you to help me at some point in the future."

"Ok, got it." Izuku nodded in agreement, "When you need me, just look for me in the news, _it's how they did it in the movie"_

"I'll hold you up to that" Nezu said before Izuku ran off into the night.

**Authors Note: Chapter 1 of my Izuku as Deadpool story. **_Not like this has already been done before. _** Oh, you just shut up. **_At least your being original and not including any Marvel characters._ **I don't see how Marvel characters are a necessity. Anyways enjoy this. I have a poll going for ItD on my profile, vote on it.**_ And of course the shameless plug. Hey, why did you have me call Eri Uni-Kitty? I know it's a reference from The Lego Movie, but why? _**Cause she has the horn and cats are cute. Duh. **_True Dat. And was the doctor's name from something? _**Yes it was, it was from Rob Zombie's House of 1,000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. **___Ok what's with you and Rob Zombie?_ **Anyways enjoy this. I'm gonna enjoy writing this.**

**As Always**

_Later_


	2. Carbonadium and First Day of School

**Chapter 2: Carbonadium and First Day Of School**

"Ok got out of that hell: Check. Find a place to lie low: Check. Make sure my Uni-Kitty is safe: Un-Check." Izuku said to himself, lying on the floor of his new hiding spot, in an abandoned building.

"Ok! New plan! Find Overhaul, find out who he sold Eri to, kill Overhaul, save Eri, profit." Izuku said putting on a red and black raglan shirt and a red and black beanie with eye holes.

**Six Years Later**

"_Really? Another time skip? C'mon Ranger." _**Only two this chapter, I swear. **_"Ok, I'll forgive you, this time. _**Thanks.**

Anyway, six years have passed and Izuku made no progress in finding Overhaul, not from a lack of trying mind you. He has killed many of Overhaul's goons, all of which have refused to divulge Overhaul or Dr. Satan's location. It was supposed to be just a regular job, kill a bunch of guys, attempt to get information from two guys who look like a fat starfish and for some reason a talking yellow sponge _(special thanks to tiguylerobot for the idea__)_ they caved even though they gave the same information every generic goon gave. Of course things were not always routine.

"Who the fuck are you?" Izuku asked the new goon who was using a sword against Izuku.

"I'm your doom, and this sword was made especially to kill you." The not so generic goon replied sneaking a blade out from behind his back, "This blade is made of carbonadium, an alloy my bosses created to be able to nullify any healing quirk."

"Why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked, not noticing the blade pointed at his unguarded stomach.

"Because, You won't live long enough to find us." The goon replied, stabbing Izuku in the stomach.

The goon left Izuku lying in the alley, bleeding out until he passed out.

Hours later Izuku woke up in a hospital bed with his stomach patched and a tired looking man with an all to familiar rat-like thing standing on his shoulder.

"Hello again, Izuku. It's good to see you." the rat-like creature said to the now conscious teen.

"Hello again, you uh...I don't think I ever got your name." Izuku replied to the rat-creature, now sitting up.

"Oh, right. My name is Nezu, and I'm here to collect on that favor." Nezu told him, jumping off the tired man's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Izuku asked, putting on the shirt provided by the old woman standing in the corner.

"What I want is for you to assist my staff in teaching the next generation of heroes." Nezu explained to the now confused looking boy, "You will teach them how to fight in armed and unarmed combat. In exchange, we will help you find your target, provide you with an education along with room and board, a new costume that can withstand bullets and blades and in a few years, you'll be given a hero's licence."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the man in black asked, "I mean you've seen the bodies he leaves in his wake."

"Aizawa, if I was sure it wasn't a good idea I wouldn't have brought it up. Besides one of your female students was attacked in an alley a few years ago and the guy who saved her matched this young man's description perfectly." Nezu explained to Aizawa.

"Besides he hasn't even said yes ye…." Aizawa started before being interrupted by Izuku.

"I'll do it." Izuku said, interrupting Aizawa, "On my terms."

"And those are?" Nezu asked.

"I'll have no one interfeiring in my lesson plans and I get files on all the students I'll be teaching." Izuku explained to the two, getting a slight laugh from the old woman in the corner.

"Deal!" Nezu told the boy, shaking his hand, "Aizawa will show you to your room and classes begin in two days. You'll be spending time with classes 1-A and 1-B. Also, tomorrow you will go see Power Loader to get the measurements and your requirements for how your suit will look."

**Two Days Later**

To say Eri was excited would be comically missing the point. The last six years had been great for her. Adopted by Eraserhead, been seen as strong enough to receive All Might's quirk and as of a few months ago, getting accepted to UA, the most prestigious hero university in the world. Of course, the only thing that could make it even better was if Izuku, her king of the deadpool, were able to be here with her.

As she made it to the classroom she was shocked when the first thing she saw was an angry looking blonde arguing with a tall dark haired guy moving in a robotic manner about the blonde's feet being on his desk. She couldn't help but stare until a familiar voice came up behind her, "Oh hey it's you, the unicorn girl who took out the zero pointer."

"It took you all about eight seconds to calm down." A tired voice said from inside a yellow sleeping bag, "If your here to make friends, then your in the wrong class. This is the heroes course."

"You know most teachers would say something among the lines of "Alright students get to your seats, we got a lot to cover today" of course, most teachers don't move around in a yellow sleeping bag like some kind of caterpillar man." a more exciting and familiar voice spoke from the back of the room, startling everyone.

"Students, this is the student in our work-study program. He'll be taking the gen-ed classes with all of you, but he'll be teaching you in the hero studies course. Let me introduce you to Izuku or Deadpool as he's more commonly known." Aizawa explained to the students, noticing Eri, Bakugo and a girl named Izumi Midoriya, who looked remarkably similar to the vigilante in his class with shocked expressions.

"Sir, shouldn't this vigilante be in prison instead of here?" The robotic student asked as he raised his hand.

"Ouch!" Izuku said, dramatically holding his hand over his heart, "I feel the love. Right here, in the strawberry tart" _(Crank references, NOICE) _

"We've wasted enough time." Aizaewa said, throwing a gym uniform at Eri's desk, "Get these on and meet at the training grounds, we have a test we need to take. Problem child, you stay here. I don't want to deal with your insanity today."

"But wait, we want to know about the vigilante." a pink girl whined.

"You can interrogate my associate later." Aizawa responded to the student.

"Associate." Izuku turned to Aizawa switching from a pained tone to a dramatic one, "Is that all I am to you?"

"Yes." was all Aizawa said before leaving.

"Good luck Uni-Kitty." Izuku said as Eri walked past him.

'I need to really talk to Nezu about this later' Izuku thought to himself.

After the test students were reading the results of the test while a grape headed guy was panicking about being in last place.

"By the way I was lying about expelling the student in last place." Aizawa explained to the students.

"It was kind of obvious if you think of it." a girl with a black ponytail pointed out.

"So it was a rational deception to bring out the best in us." the robotic teen explained, "Just like the vigilante in the classroom, it was probably an upperclassmen trying to keep us on our toes."

"No." Aizawa said without looking back, "He's the real deal, and he has killed many villians over the years. If you must know, he was so dangerous the people he was after had to create an alloy that could nullify his quirk so they could stop him."

At this point the students went to the locker room to change into their uniforms and discuss the events of the morning.

"So a real vigilante?" the pink girl said with a thoughtful look, "He's kinda young. Wonder what his face looks like without that beanie thing?"

"Really Ashido?" a girl with earphone jacks on her ears asked, "I'd be more concerned about the fact he has killed before and he's now in our class sort of."

"Maybe it's a rehabilitation thing." The girl with the ponytail added, "Besides Jiro, I'm sure he wouldn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it."

"Your right probably Yaoyorozu." a frog like girl replied, "All I know is he looks a lot like the guy who saved me from getting attacked a few years ago. Hey, Midoriya, Aizawa, you two haven't said anything this whole time. And what was that nickname he called you?"

"I'm curious about that two." an invisible girl interjected, "Were you two a couple at some point?"

"Hagakure!" a brunette with rosy cheeks yelled out, "That is not something you should ask someone when first meeting them."

"It's ok Uraraka." Eri replied, "I didn't know it was him until after he called me that."

"Called you what?" Izumi asked.

"Uni-Kitty" Eri explained with a small smile, "When we were younger that was his nickname for me."

"What was his name?" Izumi asked, "What did he look like?"

"HIs name was Izuku." Eri said, not noticing the look of shock slowly appearing on Izumi's face, "And he kinda looked almost exactly like a male version of you."

"Did he have a scar above his lip?" Izumi asked, worrying the other girls.

"He did. Why? Eri replied.

"It's him." Izumi said with tears flowing, "He's alive, after all these years."

"Midoriya? What's your relation to the vigilante?" Yaoyorozu asked with concern.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya, and he's my twin brother." Izumi answered, shocking all the girls.

"What do you mean brother?" Ashido asked.

"When we were young me and our mother went out for the day and when we came back Izuku was gone without a trace. It wasn't until a few years later that mom told me that while we were out that day dad sold him to a human trafficker. All cause he was quirkless." Izumi explained causing the girls except Eri to get a look of sorrow.

"They weren't just human traffickers." Eri told the girl. "They were also experimenting on kids. And Izuku was their biggest failure, at least to them."

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked the girl while Izumi was looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"I mean that they were trying to induce quirks in the quirkless." Eri explained, looking at her feet, "They were able to give him a quirk through six years of tourture. They succeeded and now, well, he can heal from anything. I once saw him regrow his fingers after another prisoner bit them off in a fight. However his mind never quite recovered from all the torture. Apparently the thing that triggered his quirk was that thing from Casino Royal."

"Wait...You mean where they tied him up and beat his balls with a rock under a chair?" Ashido asked with a look of nausea on her face, "How do you even know all this?"

"Oh, well, I was also sold to them and I was his cellmate for about two years till we escaped. Aizawa found me and now it's been six years." Eri explained

Unknown to the girls however the vent was connected to the boy's locker room where they heard everything.

**Authors Note: **_Really? Thats chapter 2? All I did was get stabbed and make some funny comments in a classroom. _**It's called world building. Besides, did you really want to relive your tragic past? **_No I guess I didn't. Hey when do I get my new costume? _**You'll get it in the next chapter. I think you'll be pleased with the final design. **_It's gonna be the same as the comics isn't it? _**Anyways. There's chapter 2. **_Hey, where did you get carbonadium from? _**It's from Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe, he had a sword made of carbonadium to kill Wolverine and Sabertooth. **_Oh, cool. And it's from the comics. Now in chapter three get ready for the flirty me. _**I'm seriously starting to regret this. **_Don't be like that Ranger, I don't completely hate you after all._

_As Always_

**Later**


	3. The Dorms and a New Suit

**Chapter 3: The Dorms and a New Suit**

"So, what can I do for you all today?" Izuku asked the students who just returned with a collective look of sadness and anger.

"No, we're fine for now. But thanks anyways." Momo replied, not looking up.

"Well in that case, Eraserhead asked me to take you to your dorms and make sure you're all settled in before real classes begin tomorrow." Izuku told the students before leading them to the dorms.

"So, Izuku," Izumi started, "What have you been up to for the past six years?"

"Oh, you know," Izuku began to tell his sister, "Travel to new and exotic places like Russia, Japan, Jacksonville, they have a wonderful T.G.I Fridays there, meeting new and interesting people and assassinating them."

"Jacksonville? Isn't that in the United States?" Izumi began asking, "Don't you need a passport to leave the country?"

"I know a guy who gave me a pretty good fake one." Izuku replied in an amused voice before switching to a serious one, "How's mom?"

"She's fine. After she found out what really happened she divorced dad and got full custody." Izumi began before switching to an amused tone, "In a twist of irony mom's lawyer was able to get it so dad had to give her all the money he got for selling you. She used it to hire an investigator to try and find you."

"At least she never gave up on me." Izuku said in a relieved tone, "Maybe later tonight you can help me get into contact with her."

"I'd be happy to." Izumi replied to her brother.

"Ok kids, we're here!" Izuku announced to the students, "You'll find your room assignments on a chart in the common area. If you need anything my room is the loft up top. Try not to need anything."

**2 hours later**

"_This better be the only timeskip this chapter._" **No promises** "_God, your such a dick._"

The rest of the students were relaxing in the common room after setting up their dorms and holding an impromptu room design contest. Of course they were talking about the assassin not currently present.

"What do you think he's doing up their?" Mina asked the girls sitting near her.

"Probably unpacking his stuff or something." Jiro shrugged out, "I mean he has spent the last six years as a traveling assassin, this might be uncharted territory for him."

"I guess it's a bit of a shock for him." Momo replied, "Besides, I think he might need some time."

"Hey, has anyone seen Eri and Izumi?" Toru asked, "They kind of disappeared after the contest."

**In Izuku's room**

"Ok, are you ready for this?" Eri asked, "Cause you can always do this later."

"No." Izuku started, "Might as well get this done as soon as possible. Like ripping off a band-aid."

"Ok, just don't force yourself into anything that makes you uncomfortable." Eri replied, "Everything all set up Izumi?"

"Yeah, we're good over here." Izumi answered setting up a skype call, "Your going to make mom very happy."

At this point the call went through and Izumi and Izuku's mother was on the screen. She looked the same as Izuku remembered.

"Hi Izumi. Who's your new friends?" Inko asked her daughter.

"Well the girl is Eri," Izumi gestured from Eri to Izuku, "And him, well I think he better introduce himself."

"Hi mom." Izuku said as he took off his beanie/mask thing, "It's been a while."

"Izuku," Inko said with tears in her eyes, "Your alive and your with your sister? I'm sorry I let that happen to you."

"It's ok mom," Izuku began to reassure the woman, "You had nothing to do with it. Besides, I was able to find my way out. Granted it took about eight years."

"Where were you?" Inko asked her son, tears subsiding.

"Well I was part of some messed up science project that makes House Of 1,000 Corpses look like Sesame Street." Izuku began to tell his story, "They were trying to trigger quirks in the quirkless through torture and, well long story short I can now heal from anything."

"Then what happened?" Inko asked, looking like she wanted to kill someone.

"Well about six years ago I escaped from there." Izuku began to explain the escape, "I was originally going to pour vegetable oil in the generator to take out the power but the damn thing burst into flames before I could pour in the stuff."

"WAIT?" Eri shouted in shock, "You mean to tell me the thing just burst into flames before you could do anything?"

"Yeah" Izuku began to explain, "For such smart people, you'd think they would know to take care of their generators."

"Wait, you were with my son during that time?" Inko asked Eri with a look of concern.

"For about two years." Izuku told her, "She was the reason I didn't come back. I sort of ran into Overhaul on my way out and he told me he already sold Eri to a pedophile, so I went on a long revenge plot to get her back. Turns out he was lying about selling her. I'm still going to kill him when I find him, I just won't have to get any information out of him."

"Quite a story." Inko commented before looking serious, "This weekend I want you three to come by so I can talk to you all in person."

"Ok mom, we'll see you then." Izumi replied before hanging up.

"So you two want to go back downstairs and get interrogated by everyone else?" Izuku asked the two girls.

"Might as well." Eri shrugged, "There are going to want to know all about the mysterious Deadpool."

""Let's just get this done now." Izumi let out.

**5 Minutes Later**

"So, are there any stories about your travels you can tell us?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Not any that wouldn't give you nightmares," Izuku replied, looking a little dazed, "But I can tell you about how I got set up here."

"I would also like to know this." Momo added to the conversation.

"Well I was in the ally way behind a BDSM club doing my thing, where this guy snuck up on me and while he was distracting me he pulled a knife made of something called carbonadium, which can negate my healing factor, and he stuck it in my stomach. Anyways, Eraserhead found me and took me here where they patched me up and offered me a place here."

"Oh, by the way, a girl with pink dreadlocks brought this for you." Ochaco told him, holding a briefcase.

"Oh shit! My new suits here." Izuku said while taking his shirt off.

"You could not do this in the bathroom?" Jiro asked, finally noticing his scared torso, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY?"

"Oh, right." Izuku responded, noticing the grossed out expressions on all the girls faces except for Eri, "It does have that effect on people. I mean it looks like an avocado had sex with an older, more disgusting avocado. And it was not nice, it was hate fucking. The couple could not make things work and that was the only catharsis they could find without resorting to violence. Of course Eri already knew this."

"Can you please put your clothes back on?" Jiro asked.

"Oh, right." Izuku replied, putting on his new suit, which was made of red leather and kevlar with a titanium weave, although he did not wear the mask.

"Bit tight around the crotch." Izuku complained, "But they did follow my instructions."

"Looks badass" a chipper voice said from behind everyone, "So manly."

"This guy gets me." Izuku gestured to the spikey haired redhead.

"Eijiro Kirishima, at your service." Kirishima said holding out his right hand.

"Izuku Midoriya" Izuku replied shaking the red-head's hand.

"Mineta wanted to talk to you alone by the way." Kirishima told him.

"Thanks." Izuku replied, walking back up to the second floor, "I'll go see what he wants."

**Authors Note: **_What the fuck? I thought we were gonna se flirty me? _**You just assumed that, and you know what they say about assuming. You make an ass of yourself and then Ranger screws you over. **_What? _**Must be an American thing? **_BTW what's gonna happen next? _**Battle training and the USJ. You wont like it. **_A normal person would say that without salivating._

**As Always**

_Later_


	4. Deadpool vs Nomu

**Chapter 4: Deadpool vs. Nomu**

_Italics - Izuku breaking the fourth wall_

**Bold - Author addressing Izuku & time skips**

_**Bold Italics - All Might**_

"Why hath you summoned me grape boi?" Izuku said while entering a purple room.

"It's simple really." Mineta started with a nervous tone, "I want to hire you to attack my step-father."

"Why, exactly?" Izuku asked, looking confused.

"The man is an asshole." Mineta began to explain, "He was nice while he was dating my mom but as soon as they got married and had my a kid he started showing his true colors."

"Ok, you've got my attention. What exactly was he doing? Depending on his actions, my price will either get lower or higher." Izuku explained to Mineta.

"Well it started with him cheating on my mother. It then escalated to him beating her." Mineta began to explain.

"Ok my fee is now lowered slightly." Izuku told the boy.

"Later he turned his attention to me and decided I was the perfect punching bag. I was ten at the time." Mineta explained with tears in his eyes.

"Ok we've now gotten to about $150 American." Izuku said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"And not that I'm here, I'm worried he'll start hitting my younger brother." Mineta tearfully explained.

"Ok just lowered to $75." Izuku told the boy, with an angry look on his face, "But I'm gonna need a name."

"His name is Hisashi Midoriya." Mineta said, causing Izuku to gain a look of shock.

"Ok just because it's him I'm gonna waive my fee." Izuku told Mineta, causing him to gain a shocked look.

"Wait, Why?" Mineta asked in shock.

"I was planning on going after him and thanks to you, I can do that easily now." Izuku explained with an excited look on his face.

"What exactly did he do to you to earn that?" Mineta asked confused.

"That dick you called a step-father just happens to be my father, and trust me, I have plenty to say to him." Izuku explained to Mineta.

"Oh right, the whole selling you to a villian and all the tourture." Mineta began to explain, "The girls were talking about it and all the guys heard through the vents."

"Makes sense." Izuku replied in a calm manner before continuing on, "Would you like to tag along? I'm not gonna kill him. I'm just gonna hurt him, really bad."

"Just as long as you let me get a few hits in myself." Mineta replied, shaking Izuku's hand.

"I got a feeling we're gonna get along famously." Izuku responded.

**The Next Day**

"_Ok first of all, Time skip, really? Second, why did you make Mineta my step-brother?_" **Because I wanted to give you an easy way to find your father and I also want to give Mineta a redemption arc. **"_Makes sense. What do you have planned for me when I get to "Talk" to my father?_" **Why should I spoil the surprise? **"_Aw, C'mon_" **Don't worry, you'll like it. He won't. Also enjoy having Mineta as your sidekick. Think of him as your version of Hydra Bob.**

"_**I AM" **_a very deep and awesome voice began to say before the classroom door opened, _**"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"**_

"IT'S ALL MIGHT" Izuku yelled out while blasting an airhorn and activating a strobe light.

"_**I don't need a hype man Deadpool, but thanks" **_All Might told the mercenary.

"All might acknowledged me!" Izuku said while at this point kneeling and bowing, "I'M NOT WORTHY!"

"_**Ok"**_ All might replied awkwardly before switching back to his excited tone, _**"Today we will be doing combat training, grab your costumes and let's meet at Gym Gamma." **_

**At Gym Gamma**

"So, what kind of hair spray do you use to get your hair to stay up like that?" Izuku asked All Might.

"_**I don't use hair spray. It just does that for some reason." **_All Might replied to the merc.

"Like how Fabio's hair just kind of does that flowing thing, even when it's not windy." Izuku replied causing All Might to get a confused look.

"_**Just get into position and wait for the exercise." **_All Might told Izuku, causing him to go to the training location right as the students came into the room.

"_**Ok students, today your gonna be fighting a villain. Our resident vigilante has graciously volunteered to play the villain. And before you ask I was gonna have you fight him in teams of two but he said and I quote "Just have them all come at me at once. I can take them". And with that. GO!" **_All Might told the students.

**Five Minutes Later**

"_**Ok students, I want you to explain why he was able to take you all down in five minutes." **_All Might said while the students of class 1-A were all putting cold packs on their wounds.

"He was able to take us down because he was able to exploit our weaknesses and because he has more experience than us all." Momo began to explain before getting cut off by the familiar voice of their homeroom teacher.

"Close, but wrong," Aizawa began to explain, "He was able to beat you all because you all made the mistake of underestimating your opponent. Experience and weaknesses had nothing to do with it."

"_**Aizawa is right. In seeing it was 1 vs 19 you assumed you could take him down without much effort. However, you forgot to put together a strategy and you all rushed him at once." **_All Might explained.

"In doing so you forgot to account for the fact that I might be able to counter any thing you threw at me or that I have been doing this since all of you were in middle school. Let this be a lesson to you all, You never know what a cornered beast might do." Izuku finished.

"_**And with that you all have the rest of the day to patch up your wounds. Try to get some rest because tomorrow we have a trip to the USJ for rescue training." **_All Might told the students.

**The Next Day, At the USJ**

"THIRTEEN, KEEP THE STUDENTS SAFE. DEADPOOL, YOUR WITH ME." Aizawa yelled out.

"No weird weapons, no orgy masks. I don't think these are Overhaul's guys." Izuku told Aizaw, putting his mask on.

"You think we're part of that bottom feeder's gang? Just for that I'll be sure to make you pay." The guy with hands all over his body said to Izuku.

"So, what's your deal?" Izuku asked the villain, "Do you just really love handjobs?"

"THAT DOES IT!" Handy yelled out, "NOMU, TAKE THAT DILDO LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER DOWN! GENERIC GOONS, FOCUS ON THE TEACHER.!"

The bird man charged Izuku while Aizawa was able to take out all of the henchmen in less than a minute.

"Damn! Eraserhead got moves." Izuku commented while climbing onto the Nomu's shoulders.

"I'm not some kind of a one trick pony." Aizawa commented before noticing Izuku's position, "Do you need a hand?"

"No, I'm good." Izuku replied before stabbing his two katanas into the Nomu's shoulders and switching to a sensual tone, "Hey big guy. The sun's getting real low."

At this point All Might crashed through the roof and the Nomu grabbed Izuku by the arms and legs.

"NOMU. RIP HIM IN HALF!" Handy yelled to the Nomu, who at this point ripped Izuku in half and tossed him back to the rest of the students.

"OH GOD, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Izuku yelled out while the students looked on in horror.

"Oh wait," Izuku said as he placed his hand on his severed legs, "Never mind, I'm good."

"YAOYOROZU, MAKE SOME BANDAGES AND A COOLER FULL OF ICE, NOW. WE NEED TO GET HIS LEGS ON ICE SO WE CAN GET THEM RE-ATTACHED AS SOON AS HELP GETS HERE!" Izumi yelled to Momo, who was still focused on Izuku.

"You do remember his quirk is healing right?" Eri asked Izumi, who now had a look of shock on her face, "He can just regrow them in a few hours."

"Eri." Izuku began to ask the girl, "Can you wrap me in my legs and backpack me back to my room after this?"

**Three Hours Later**

"Ok why do I have to wear this blindfold?" Eri asked in an annoyed tone, "I've literally seen you naked hundreds of times."

"Yeah, but you've never seen me regrow anything this major." Izuku explained to Eri right before Bakugo, Mineta and all the girls burst into the room.

"Hey Midoriya, we came to see how your doi...ah god!" Mineta starts but recoils at the scene.

"Deku, why are you shirt-cocking it?" Bakugo asked, with a grossed out look.

"I can't see, What's happening? What's it look like?" Eri asked, looking confused.

"It's like he was giving birth anally, but the doctor quit halfway through." Bakugo answered.

"It's like the doctor took a look and said I'm just gonna leave it like that." Jiro continued.

"It's like he's a muppet from the waist down but this time, you can see the muppet's dick." Mineta responded.

"So what's the plan for now Izzy?" Izumi asked.

"Well I'm gonna let my legs blast through puberty and then I'm going to figure out how to get bloodstains out of my suit." Izuku told his sister before questioning her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well Eri wanted to ask you something. Have fun." Izumi replied while ushering everyone out of the room.

"What did you want to ask Uni-Kitty?" Izuku asked her.

"Well I was wondering," Eri began before getting an embarrassed look, "If you wanted to do something this weekend?"

"Well I have to see my mom on Saturday morning, and I have to beat the shit out of Mineta's stepfather on Sunday morning." Izuku explained before answering, "I can fit you in for Saturday night."

"I'd like that." Eri replied, taking off the blindfold, "Wow, it is like a muppet from the waist down."

**Authors Note: **_You were right, I didn't like that_. **Told ya. **_So your trying to redeem Mineta this time around_. **Yeah I figured he should get a win in this one, besides he was useful that one time in the movie. **_I also liked the use of several lines from the movies. Also nice cop-out with the battle training_. **Anyways in the next chapter. **_I finally see my mother after 14 years, my date with my Uni-Kitty and sweet dick kicking revenge against my father_. ** Wait till you get to try out the nut buster. **_Oh, what's that_. **It's like a motorized sledgehammer that you like to use on your opponents scrotum. **_I thought it was a sex thing or something_. **It is to some people. **_Gross_.

**As Always**

_Later___


	5. A Weekend of Firsts

**Chapter 5: A Weekend Of Firsts**

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Izumi asked, questioning her plans, "Cause we can always reschedule this."

"No, I have to do this." Izuku spoke out, silencing his sister, "It's like ripping off a bandaid, better to do it quick and get it over with."

"I don't understand how this is making you so nervous?" Eri questioned the merc, "I mean, you once killed someone by drowning them in a urine trough."

"Wait, what?" Izumi asked.

"One of the older, more depraved prisoners at the complex tried to make Izzy his bitch in the bathrooms, fortunately Izzy was able to take him down and didn't let go till the bubbles stopped coming up." Eri explained.

"Just like Clive Owen in Sin City." Izuku threw out.

"At that point he was seen as the king of the deadpool." Eri finished.

"Is that where you got the name from?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, I also thought it sounded cool." Izuku explained.

At this point the three ended up at their destination were Izumi let them in with a key.

"MOM, I'M HOME," Izumi yelled into the empty room, "AND I BROUGHT SOMEONE TO SEE YOU."

"Izumi, I know your my daughter," Inko began to explain while walking towards the living room, "But you need to call ahead before you come home with your friends."

At this point Inko saw who was with Izumi and just stared in shock at her son.

"Hi mom. Been a few years." Izuku said to break the tension, only to get pulled into a hug by his mother.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Inko said while still hugging her son.

"I talked to you a few days ago over Skype." Izuku explained, trying to break from the hug, "Mom, I can't breath."

"Where have you been all these years?" Inko asked her son.

"It's kind of a long story." Izuku told his mother, "You might want to brace yourself."

"Why?" Inko asked, causing Izuku to go pale.

"It's all coming back to me. Oh my God! I slept on an old dog bed stuffed with wigs! I watched a prostitute stab a clown! Our basketball hoop was a rib cage - a rib cage! Why did you bring me here? I blocked all this stuff out for a reason! Oh, Lord, some guy with dreads electrocuted my fish! All my life I've tried to forget the things I've seen a crackhead breastfeeding a rat, a homeless man licking a Hot Pocket off the third rail of the G train! I've seen a blind guy bite a police horse! A puppy committed suicide after he saw our bathroom! I once bit into a burrito and there was a child's shoe in it! I've seen a hooker eat a tire! A pack of wild dogs took over and successfully ran a Wendy's! The sewer people stole my skateboard! The projects I lived in were named after Zachary Taylor, generally considered to be one of the worst presidents of all time! I once saw a baby give another baby a tattoo! They were very drunk!" Izuku began to explain his past few years.

**One Explanation Later**

"You really had to live through all that?" Inko asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yep." Izuku replied, holding a lit cigarette in his hand, "Every last bit."

"When did you take up smoking?" Izumi asked, noticing the cigarette.

"When I realized I can't get cancer." Izuku deadpanned.

"But what if some child saw you and thought they should take it up?" Eri asked, confused.

"I never said I was gonna be a role model," Izuku began to reason, "I mean, I once fought a guy who touches you and it causes you to be under the effect of some random narcotic. Unluckily for him, I got PCP."

"So you…" Izumi started before Izuku finished for her.

"Bit his face off in a fit of PCP induced cannibalism." Izuku finished.

"Please tell me that's the only time that's happened?" Inko asked concerned.

"Considering most drugs effects will only last for about a few seconds thanks to my healing ability." Izuku reassured everyone.

"But why do you still have scars all over your body?" Izumi asked, causing Eri to respond.

"Why were they still on your legs after they were regrown?" Eri asked.

"I already had them when my healing factor developed so they will not heal and will grow back when they are damaged. It's kinda like on True Blood when that one woman got turned and her hymen grew back every time she had sex only not that extreme." Izuku explained to the girls.

"Ok your taste in TV shows aside," Inko began, now in a serious tone, "Tell your friend that after your done with...him. His mother and brother can stay here while their getting back on their feet."

"Ok I'll tell him." Izuku started before getting a smile on his face, "Now if you'll excuse us we have to get back so we can get ready for our plans tonight."

"Ok I'll see you three later." Inko told the three.

**Hours Later**

"_So that's the part of the past you're gonna reveal? Tracy Morgan's childhood memories from 30 Rock?_" **I read that on TV Tropes and thought it was funny so that's the six years between your escape and getting to UA. **"_Ok I agree, it's funny as fuck_."

"So Uni-Kitty, what do you want to do tonight?" Izuku asked, somehow looking presentable.

"You didn't have anything planned?" Eri asked in shock.

"I figured we'd make it up as we go along. You know, see where the night takes us." Izuku explained.

"Ok, I get it. How about we get food at a small pub, I've heard good things about Dropkick Murpheys and we see a movie afterwards and get some coffee after the movie." Eri told the Merc.

"Ok, what movie?" Izuku asked.

"We'll just figure it out when we get there." Eri told him with a cheeky grin.

**Hours later, at a coffee shop**

"I can't believe they made the biggest villain in Batman history work as a tragic hero." Eri explained.

"I can't believe it was made by the guy who made Old School and The Hangover movies." Izuku pointed out.

"Shit, your right. Those Hangover movies have not aged well." Eri replied.

"Did you have a good time?" Izuku asked, with a serious look.

"Yeah. I just wish it didn't have to end." Eri replied with a wishful expresion.

"Who says it has to end?" Izuku asked in a light tone.

"What do you mean?" Eri asked, confused.

"I mean, we already know pretty much everything about each other." Izuku pointed out before continuing, "Plus I know All Might gave you his quirk."

"WHAT?" Eri yelped in shock.

"It's kind of obvious. He's less active these days and you have the perfect quirk to counter the blowback from using his quirk." Izuku explained, "Of course, I'm the only one who knows about your original quirk."

"Ok, it's scary you were able to figure that out but I also want this to keep going on." Eri replied to the merc.

"So you want me to…" Izuku started before getting cut off by Eri.

"Get some protection and I'll see you later." Eri told him before kissing his cheek and walking away.

"What just happened?" Izuku asked himself before walking to the nearest gas station.

**Later with the rest of the girls of 1-A**

"So how do you think their date went?" Mina asked the girls.

"They came back at different times and went back to their rooms, for all we know it could have not gone well." Momo pointed out.

"Or it could have gone very well." Kyoka replied with an embarrassed look and covering her ear-jacks.

"Are they?" Ochaco asked, face turning red.

"Like rabbits in heat." Kyoka answered, looking like she's trying to become the new Red Hulk.

"Please stop." Izumi pleaded, "I don't want to picture my brother and my friend doing...that."

"It's not like we can hear them," Toru began, "Only Jiro can."

"Thanks for pointing that out. It should help Izu…" Tsuyu began before getting cut off by a loud crunching sound and the sound of Izuku's bloodcurdling scream.

"Did she just?" Momo began before getting cut off by Kyoka.

"Break his spine? Yes, she did." Kyoka finished for her.

"Talk about an explosive climax." Mina joked casing Tsuyu to groan in annoyance, "What?"

"That joke doesn't work in this situation." Tsuyu explained.

**The Next Morning**

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Mineta asked concerned, "I mean you did break your back last night."

"You do remember that I can heal fast, right?" Izuku asked him, finally reaching their destination, This the place?"

"Yeah. What do you have planned?" Mineta asked.

"I'm gonna go in there, threaten him with a gun, ask him some questions about why he did what he did and I'll use the nutbuster on him." Izuku explained before ringing the doorbell.

"What's the nutbuster?" Mineta asked.

"Motorized sledgehammer." Izuku told him before a voice inside the house spoke out.

"Who is it." A male voice familiar to Izuku and Mineta asked from inside.

"Karma." Izuku yelled back.

"That's impossible." The voice spoke out while opening the door, "Cause Karma's dancing in Vegas right now."

"Hello dad." Izuku responded, holding a gun to his face, "Inside. NOW!"

"What is this?" Hisashi Midoriya asked before getting hit in the face with the gun barrel.

"What this is is your son coming back for revenge." Izuku explained putting the gun away and getting out a sledgehammer looking device, "I just want to ask you something."

"What?" Hisashi asked.

"Why did you do it?" Izuku asked, looking more pissed off then Minetas ever seen him.

"You were quirkless and they were giving me $5000. It was a win win for me." Hisashi taunted.

"Bet you didn't think I would ever come back though." Izuku taunted back.

"I'm just gonna get my mom and brother before you begin doing your House of 1000 Corpses thing." Mineta explained.

"So, normally I'd give my victims a choice. I'd either cut off all their fingers and toes with a cigar slicer, or I'd use this device I have named The Nutbuster." Izuku told Hisashi while gesturing to the nutbuster, "However, because of what you've been doing, I'm not giving you that choice." Izuku finished before hitting Hisashiwith the nutbuster.

**Authors Note: Chapter 5. **_I finally got some!_** You broke your spine. **_I've chosen not to focus on that and to focus on the fun part. _**And you finally got closure on your family stuff. **_Now I just need to get Overhaul. _**Patience. **_Whats next? ___**The sports festival is next. **_Cool._

_As Always_

**Later**


	6. Season 2 Trailer

**Season 2 Trailer:**

**Authors Note: Yeah this isn't a full chapter just a trailer for what I have coming for the next few arcs. **_You better not give up on me and all my action, adventures and sex-capades! _**Trust me I'm not and you should probably go into hiding for at least a few days, stay with a friend or relative and turn your phone off because I know for a fact that Eraserhead wants to neuter you like a housecat cause of the whole Eri/#Spinalcracker incident. **_I'm gonna take you up on thac cause while I might heal quickly from any injury and regrow body parts I think getting my dick chopped off might be something I want to avoid_. **NOT what getting neutered is but it's still in the same ballpark. Anyways a few things to say: Season 2 of The Deku With The Mouth will include the Sportsfestival, Internships/Hero Killer, Final Exams, and the introduction of the X Force including the introduction of the Lady Deadpool. **_Who's gonna be Lady Deadpool? _**I'm not gonna spoil the surprise but just know it will be subtle and include DNA transfer. **_That could be anything! _**Exactly. Anyways onto the trailer.**

**_Trailer Start_**

"SO DEADPOOL HOW DO YOU THINK THIS YEARS BATCH OF HEROES ARE DOING?" Present Mic screamed/asked his co-host of the sports festival.

"Ok first of all stop screaming in my ear. You have a Microphone and I'm sitting right next to you." Izuku replied to his co-host while digging a finger in his ear to get rid of the ringing sound, "Second, I was able to take out ALL of 1-A in five minutes and most of 1-B in about eight, however I have at least six years experience on them and one of the 1-A students was able to break my spine."

"Yeah, I know," Present Mic began to explain, "I had to hear Aizawa bitch and moan about how you "Tainted his daughter's purity" for the last week and a half."

"And I told him" Izuku began to explain with a smirk on his face, "She came onto me."

"ANYWAYS, LET'S GET ON WITH THE FESTIVAL!" Present Mic yelled out, to the displeasure of his co-host.

"STOP SCREAMING!"

**_Scene Change_**

"It's not good. She's gonna need a blood transfusion as soon as possible." Recovery Girl explained to the rest of the medical staff.

"Give her mine, She's got a positive blood type and I'm O positive." Izuku told the old woman.

**_Scene Change_**

"It's good to see you again ...Izuku" a mysterious voice said from the shadows.

"You to ...Chizome." Izuku replied back to the Hero Killer.

**_Scene Change_**

"I have to ask. Are there others you've had your eyes on?" Eri asked Izuku, who was holding her from behind.

"A few, why do you ask?" Izuku replied to her.

"Well I just thought ...I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go out with a few of them. As long as I don't get left out of the fun." Eri told the merc.

"Are you saying?" Izuku asked her, while looking her in the eyes.

"I wouldn't mind sharing you with them." Eri told him, with a deep blush overtaking her pale complexion.

**_Scene Change_**

"So...What are we going to do about him?" Overhaul asked the doctor.

"Well I've been working with a guy with a powerful brainwashing quirk." Dr. Satan began to explain, "All he has to do is look him in the eyes and he'll have him in our control."

"Excellent." Overhaul replied.

**Authors Note: Ok there's the trailer for the next few chapters. The Sports Festival, a medical emergency, Izuku and the Hero Killer, a moment of fluff between Eri and Izuku (She's aged up, so don't complain about pedophilia you SJWs, plus it's all conensual. **_I don't endorse sexual assault of any kind._)**, and a moment with Overhaul and Dr. Satan. Also the guy there bringing in is NOT Shinso.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	7. Sports FestivalWith a Twist

**Chapter 6: Sports Festival...With A Twist.**

"SO DEADPOOL HOW DO YOU THINK THIS YEARS BATCH OF HEROES ARE DOING?" Present Mic screamed/asked his co-host of the sports festival.

"Ok first of all stop screaming in my ear. You have a Microphone and I'm sitting right next to you." Izuku replied to his co-host while digging a finger in his ear to get rid of the ringing sound, "Second, I was able to take out ALL of 1-A in five minutes and most of 1-B in about eight, however I have at least six years experience on them and one of the 1-A students was able to break my spine."

"Yeah, I know," Present Mic began to explain, "I had to hear Aizawa bitch and moan about how you "Tainted his daughter's purity" for the last week and a half."

"And I told him" Izuku began to explain with a smirk on his face, "She came onto me. At Least he wasn't able to get his hands on me. Crazy bastard said he was gonna neuter me. I don't want my dick cut off"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what getting neutered means." Present Mic told the mercenary.

"So what's next? We've already seen the obstacle race and the cavalry battle." Izuku asked.

"ANYWAYS, LET'S GET ON WITH THE ONE ON ONE MATCHES!" Present Mic yelled out, to the displeasure of his co-host.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Izuku yelled to his co-host.

"The first battle is between the resident xerox machine of 1-B, Nieto Monoma and the cute but deadly Izumi Midoriya of 1-A." Present Mic announced, "What do you make of this fight?"

"Well, Izumi can manipulate flames she creates and Monoma can copy anyone's quirk who hw touches." Izuku begins before answering, "Izumi should win this one. No way Monoma could even get close."

"Let's see about that." Present Mic replied.

**_Izumi's POV_**

'Okay, I can do this. I can beat him.' Izumi thought to herself.

"So. You must be that useless waste of skin and bones who is related to that vigilante." Monoma taunted, "You know, you'd look real good with your head between my legs."

"What makes you think I'd be your type?" Izumi asked, "Cause your really look like you'd rather be luring children into a panel van."

"OH, THAT'S IT!" Monoma yelled in anger, "YOU DIE TONIGHT!

"But it's day." Izumi deadpanned before Monoma pulled a blade.

**_Eri's POV_**

"Did he just?" Eri asked, unable to process what just happened.

"Stab her in the gut? Yes." Momo replied, a look of pure anger directed at Monoma.

"I'm gonna check on her and Izu." Eri replied, walking to the medical center.

**_Izuku's POV_**

"I'LL KILL HIM. I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM!" Izuku yelled in the waiting area.

"Relax Midoriya. Nezu will be sure Monoma gets punished for this." Aizawa reassured the mercenary.

"When are they gonna tell us what's gonna happen?" Izuku asked, fear in his voice.

"I'm sure as soon as they know something they'll tell us." Aizawa tried to reassure him.

"Midoriya, Aizawa!" Recovery Girl said to the two, "I was able to close the wound and make sure there was no internal damage but she's lost a lot of blood."

"Take mine, we've got the same blood type." Izuku told her.

"We're gonna need to do a direct transfusion, so we need to hook the tube directly to your arm. Are you ready for that?" Recovery Girl asked.

"She's my sister, I can't lose her." Izuku replied.

**_Hours Later_**

"How's she doing?" Eri asked Izuku.

"She's gonna be fine. The knife missed all vital organs and my blood was able to save her." Izuku responded, Holding Eri from behind.

"What did you do about Monoma?" Eri asked.

"Oh, well, funny story…"

**_Hours Earlier_**

"Now Mrs. Monoma. What your son did was a major felony." Nezu explained, "However, rather than expel him and have him arrested I found the most fitting solution."

"What is it?" Monoma's mother asked.

"He can either apologize." Nezu started before being cut off by Monoma.

"Like hell I would apologize to that 1-A whore." Monoma responded.

"Or we will let Deadpool have some fun with you." Nezu responded.

"And trust me, you want to apologize because you don't want to "play" with me." Izuku said, staring down Monoma.

"I'm not apologizing." Monoma said.

"Nezu. Leave us in a room alone with a can of gas, a car battery, a giant wrench and a pair of pliers." Izuku told the small rodent like thing.

**_Back with Izuku and Eri_**

"So you tortured him?" Eri asked with a concerned look.

"Like he was Mel Gibson in pretty much every one of his movies." Izuku replied.

"HE deserved it anyways." Eri replied.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Izuku asked her

"I have to ask. Are there others you've had your eyes on?" Eri asked Izuku, who was holding her from behind.

"A few, why do you ask?" Izuku replied to her.

"Well I just thought ...I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go out with a few of them. As long as I don't get left out of the fun." Eri told the merc.

"Are you saying?" Izuku asked her, while looking her in the eyes.

"I wouldn't mind sharing you with them." Eri told him, with a deep blush overtaking her pale complexion.

"Ok but who should I go for first?" Izuku asked

"_I think I'll leave that for the readers to decide._" **I didn't give you control of this. **"_You were gonna start a poll to let people vote on it._" **True**

**Authors Note: **_Ranger finally quit drinking_. **Not that kind of note...but thanks, it was really hard. **_What's happening next_? **Oh, I'm saving that as a surprise for the next chapter.**

_As Always_

**Later**


	8. It's All Downhill From Here

**Chapter 7: It's All Downhill From Here**

"So...What are we going to do about him?" Overhaul asked the doctor.

"Well I've been working with a guy with a powerful brainwashing quirk." Dr. Satan began to explain, "All he has to do is look him in the eyes and he'll have him in our control."

"Excellent." Overhaul replied.

"I've even got an agreement with the League of Villains so they will warp him to us." Dr. Satan told Overhaul.

"Soon Midoriya. You will be my puppet." Overhaul said to himself maniacally.

**_Izuku's POV_**

"Why do I have the feeling someone's talking about me?" Izuku asked, moving Eri's arm off of him.

"Probably just your imagination." Eri reassured him as he got out of bed.

"Probably" Izuku said, scratch marks beginning to heal on his back, "Oh I spoke to Jiro and she said to keep the damn noise down. Probably should have said that beforehand."

"Probably. What's your plan for today?" Eri asked.

"See my sister, and meet a friend who might have information on Overhaul." Izuku told her, while getting his shirt on.

"I'll see you tonight." Eri told him before giving him a small kiss.

**_Izumi's POV_**

'Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt?' Izumi thought to herself.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Izuku asked, walking into Recovery Girl's office.

"Well, I had a knife in my stomach and had to get hooked directly to your arm for a direct transfusion so...I've been worse" Izumi answered her brother.

"I can't believe that asshole went that far." Izuku told his sister, "But at least Nezu let me torture him."

"What did you do?" Izumi asked with an angered expression.

"I didn't do much" Izuku began to explain, "I only slammed a giant wrench into his kneecap and balls, pulled out some of his teeth with a pair of pliers, shocked him with a car battery and waterboarded him with gasoline."

"Knew I shouldn't have let you play GTA V." Izumi said in an exasperated tone.

"So has anything strange happened since the transfusion?" Izuku asked, changing the subject.

"I've noticed small things, like I can heal faster than usual." Izumi told him.

"In that case I should probably leave a note for Recovery Girl cause your stab wound looks like it was just a shallow cut right now." Izuku said while looking at the stab wound.

"What does that mean?" Izumi asked.

"It could mean nothing or it could be some great evolutionary breakthrough." Izuku explained before getting up, "Well I better get to an appointment I have with an old friend."

**_Izuku's POV_**

'Ok what am I going to do about this? My quirk might have spread to my sister. What does that mean?' Izuku thought to himself.

"You know if you keep thinking to yourself you'll miss someone who might want to attack you." a familiar voice said from behind him.

"You mind facing me while you talk to me." Izuku said before the source of the voice stepped in front of him.

"It's good to see you again ...Izuku" a mysterious voice said from the shadows.

"You to ...Chizome." Izuku replied back to the Hero Killer.

"I have information on Overhaul for you." the Hero Killer told the mercenary.

"What no "How are you, what's been going on lately, or have you finally agreed to return my swords." Izuku responded to the Hero Killer.

"I've already been keeping tabs on you. Also congratulations on finally hooking up with your old cellmate." the Hero Killer replied.

"Stalker alert" Izuku replied, "What is that information you had for me?"

"He's planning on capturing you and turning you into his puppet." the Hero Killer told him.

"That sounds like something from a bad movie." Izuku responded, not noticing the shadows sneaking up behind him.

**You might want to listen to him this time. **_What do you know?_

At this point the shadows attacked, revealing that it was the warp gate villain from the USJ attack.

"Motherfuc…" Izuku began before getting warped away.

"Izuku, IZUKU." the Hero Killer called out before picking up his cell phone.

**_Overhaul's Hideout_**

"Good to see you again Izuku." Overhaul said as Izuku regained consciousness.

"I've been getting a lot of that today." Izuku replied in a sarcastic tone, "Besides, Stain told me your plan and I'd hate to break it to you but I won't be your puppet."

"I know," Overhaul answered condescendingly, "That's why I got this guy who calls himself brainjack to...Convince you."

"You know what to do." Overhaul told the man in the corner as he looked Izuku in the eyes.

**Izuku, Izuku, IZUKU…..**

**_Eri's POV_**

"So your saying Overhaul had that guy from the USJ kidnap Izu while you were talking to him?" Eri asked over the phone.

"Yeah. He's in serious trouble this time. We might need to start Operation X." Stain replied over the phone.

"Got it. We've got me, there's you and we can get his sister, Bakugo and a few others." Eri responded.

"Ok, be safe little one." Stain said as he hung up.

"Fuck"

**_Izumi's POV_**

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling of dread?" Izumi asked no one in particular

**It's because something bad is happening right now to your brother.**

"Who are you?" Izumi asked the voice that suddenly appeared in her head.

**I'm that voice in your brother's head that keeps him from getting in trouble during his...Let's say activities.**

"So if your in my head then that means?" Izumi asked.

**It means that I've been forced from your brother's head. Apparently Overhaul has a brainwashing guy and he took over Izuku's mind.**

"Do I have any other abilities from Izuku?" Izumi asked.

**Shouldn't you be more concerned about your brother?**

"I am concerned, however I need to know whether I'm strong enough to save him." Izumi explained.

**Oh, well in that case you have his healing factor and your original quirk. However I'd advise you from attacking Overhaul alone. Eri could help. Apparently she and Stain were all buddy buddy with Izuku while they were in Overhaul's "care" together.**

"And she might be able to get more people in on our rescue plan." Izumi responded, with a smirk on her face.

**She's already working on it. You need to get ready to be the second in command of the X Force. Lady Deadpool.**

**Authors Note: Well Overhaul has Deadpool...so that sucks. Something tells me that everyone might have seen Izumi becoming Lady Deadpool. As for the rest of the X Force the confirmed members are: Bakugo; The Demolitions Expert, Eri; The Leader, Izumi; The Ace, Stain; The Loose Cannon, and finally, Mineta; The Comic Relief. Izuku will round out the X Force when rescued. He will be The Wild Card. This isn't as fun without Izuku here.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	9. Introducing: The X Force

**Chapter 8: Introducing: The X Force**

**_Izumi's POV_**

"Why exactly didn't you try to help my brother?" Izumi asked the voice in her head.

**I tried my best dammit. Normally I can fight off brainwashing attempts on his mind but that guy, he was way to strong. It was like being caught in a riptide. All I could do was jump ship and find someone who could help. By the way this is the place.**

Izumi stopped when the voice pointed out they were at the meeting place for the newly dubbed X Force.

**_Eri's POV_**

"Ok everyone's here, we can get started." Eri said to herself as Izumi walked into the room.

"Right now we have a major problem." Eri began to explain to the group, "Overhaul has Izuku and is trying to brainwash him to his side."

"What do you mean?" Mineta began to ask, "Overhaul's trying to turn Midoriya into a villain?"

"Yeah. We are going to stop it however." Eri explained to the group, "Today we are working on a way to save him. Bakugo, Mineta, Izumi, and Stain. Today we form the X Force."

**_Hours Later_**

"Ok, were all clear on the plan right?" Eri asks everyone who nods in agreement.

At this point Mineta climbs through an air vent to let the group in. Stain enters first taking out the two guards before he can be seen. The rest enter with Eri taking out the security cameras before the enemy sounds the alarm.

"Ok we got the element of surprise. And a special thanks to Stain for finding the location Overhaul was keeping Izuku." Izumi says to the group.

"His bloods really doing a number on you huh?" Mineta asks before getting an amused look, "Does his spunk also transfer powers Eri?"

"Why would you think now is the best time to ask that?" Bakugo asked in shock.

"I'm just trying to ease the tension a little." Mineta sheepishly answered.

"Try not to be so perverse next time." Izumi responded.

"Quiet. There's a guard up ahead." Stain told them before taking out the guard.

The group continued in silence taking down guards until they reached the center of the compound.

"Well Well Well. If it isn't little rewind." Overhaul said to the group, "And you brought your friends to be my new test subjects."

"Oh we aren't gonna be test subjects for you." Stain replied to Overhaul, "We've come for Deadpool."

"Seems kind of strange you'd come back for him, considering he bit your nose off when you were test subjects." Overhaul taunted.

"Unlike you and that doctor, he and I have a mutual respect for each other." Stain began to explain to Overhaul, "It happens when your baptized in blood on the battlefield."

"If you want him so bad then here he is." Overhaul said while pressing a button on a remote.

At this point Izuku walked out of a cell with a demented look on his face.

"Ok Izuku, kill them all." Overhaul told the brainwashed merc while handing him two swords.

"Izumi, Stain, you two take Overhaul while Me, Bakugo and Mineta take on Izzy." Eri told the group.

"Got it!" Izumi and Stain replied at the same time.

Izumi and Stain charged Overhaul while Izuku charged Eri, Bakugo and Mineta. Overhaul was able to outclass Izumi and Stain rather quickly while Izuku was having trouble taking down the other half of the X Force. The battle with Izuku ended quickly when Bakugo was able to slam Izuku's head into the ground breaking the brainwashing on him.

**IZUKU! GET OVERHAUL BEFORE HE KILLS CHIZOME IZUMI!**

As Izuku heard his inner voice tell him what to do he rushed Overhaul, managing to cut his right arm off.

"Sorry I had to, Disarm you." Izuku quipped to Overhaul as he was slowly bleeding out.

"Don't think I'm done here Deadpool." Overhaul replied to Izuku.

After he said that Kurogiri warped Overhaul out of the compound.

"Is everyone ok?" Izuku asked the group, "And more importantly, does anyone know your here?"

"We're fine and nobody knows we're here." Eri began to explain, "We told UA we were going to a Weezer concert."

"You might want to get some t-shirts then." Izuku deadpanned.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Eri said as she grabbed Izuku's hand.

"Hey, why is Izumi wearing one of my old suits?" Izuku asked.

**I can explain that later. Just know your sister gained your healing abilities and me from your blood transfusion.**

"You can call me Lady Deadpool." Izumi responded.

"We might want to workshop that name." Izuku replied to his sister.

**Authors Note: **_I'm back bitches_. **That's right. Anyways Izuku's been saved by the X Force. **_Who's in the X Force exactly_. ** Oh, well there's Eri; The Leader, Bakugo; The Demolitions Expert, Izumi; The Ace, Stain; The Loose Cannon, and finally, Mineta; The Comic Relief. You will be the wild card. **_ Like Charlie from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_. **Anyways, next chapter is a cool off from the rescue and an addition to the harem (No lemon. Not really comfortable writing that type of thing yet. I'm sorry in advance) **_BOOOOOOOO_

_As Always_

**Later**


	10. A Quick Breather

**Chapter 9: A Quick Breather**

"Alright "Uni-Kitty, What do you want to do today?" Izuku asked Eri over the phone.

"I kind of have something planned with Mina and Momo today." Eri began to explain, "However, I can see you tonight."

"Got it. Catch you later." Izuku said, hanging up the phone.

"Now what?" Izuku asked himself out loud.

**You could hang out with your sister and step-brother or check on your mother, step-mother and step-brother.**

"Ok. I think I'll see my mother today." Izuku responded to the voice in his head.

**Wasn't I the author originally?**

"_You still are. Although you should explain some things to the readers like how Momo and Mina tied for first in the poll or that I don't have cancer in this story_" Izuku told author while breaking the fourth wall.

**I think you covered everything. BTW have fun tonight. MWAHAHAHAHA.**

"_Are you trying to do an evil laugh?_" Izuku asked.

**Yes**

"_Don't_"

**Yes sir**

**_Izumi's POV_**

"God you suck at this." Izumi said to Mineta while Bakugo laughed at his misfortune.

"Sorry. My step-dad sold all my game systems to pay for his booze and hooker habits." Mineta whined.

"Hey, you can't play the step-dad card." Izumi began to explain, "He was my actual dad and he sold my brother for $50,000 when we were four."

"Speaking of him." Bakugo began to ask, "Did they ever find out why you have his healing factor now?"

"According to Recovery Girl and Aizawa, the way they tell if someone is quirkless is extremely outdated." Izumi began before being interrupted by Mineta.

"What do you mean by that?" Mineta asked.

"I mean that looking for a toe joint to tell if one's quirkless is about as accurate as a history textbook from the 1950's. You know, the ones that referred to the civil rights movement as trouble ahead." Izumi explained

"So what your saying is?" Bakugo asked confused.

"I'm saying Izuku has a rare quirk that lets him copy a second quirk and pass it on through DNA transfer." Izumi explained.

"So he can eradicate quirklessness with a drop of his blood?" Mineta asked.

"Pretty much." Izumi replied

"Then does that mean Eri has his healing factor?" Bakugo asked.

"She already could rewind herself to get rid of injuries so...I don't know" Izumi replied.

"Best not to think of it too much." Eri said from behind them.

"When did you get here?" Izumi asked.

"When you referred to the civil rights movement as trouble ahead." Eri replied.

"Figures." Izumi retorted.

"Where is Izzy anyways?" Eri asked.

"Izzy huh?" Izumi began, "He went to see mom today. Said you had plans today."

"Ok." Eri began before asking, "Have you seen Momo and Mina anywhere?"

"Racoon Eyes is hanging out with Round Face and Frogger and Ponytail is in her room. I think." Bakugo answered.

"Got it, thank you." Eri said while leaving.

"Why do I feel like punching your brother right now?" Bakugo asked.

"Punching? I was thinking of blowing his head off." Mineta replied.

"All that would do is piss him off." Izumi said, unpausing their game.

**_Eri's POV_**

"So let me get this straight." Eri began to question the two girls, "You both are attracted to Izzy and are saying you would like to be in our relationship?"

"Pretty much." Mina replied

"As long as it's alright with you both." Momo added.

"Don't worry." Eri began to reassure them, "Me and Izzy have an agreement that we can add anyone to our relationship as long as we don't neglect anyone."

"So your saying…" Momo began before getting interrupted by Mina.

"WE'RE IN!" Mina shouted in excitement.

"Just remember one thing." Eri began to explain to the girls with a menacing look, "We have to catch him by surprise."

**_Izuku's POV_**

**Hours Later**

"All the freaks go on a winning streak, In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls" Izuku sang to himself as he opened his bedroom door, only to get knocked unconscious.

**20 minutes later**

"Oh look, he's finally coming to." An all to familiar voice said in a sultry manner.

"What's going on?" Izuku began asking, "Why can't I see anything? Why can't I move anything?"

"What's going on is your blindfolded and tied to a chair right now." Eri replied, answering two of his questions at once, "And we're gonna play a little game."

"Your gonna have to guess which one of us is having fun with you at that time." A second, more refined voice replied.

"We'll reward you for each right answer." A third, more energetic voice answered.

"Let the games begin." Eri finished in a bad Bane impression.

**_Kyoka's POV_**

"Every night with this." Kyoka started before pounding on the ceiling below the attic/Izuku's Room, "SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!"

**Authors Note: **_Not gonna let that joke die are you_? ** Nope. **_Also nice use of American Hi-FiI. ___**Thanks. Next Chapter: **_We check in on Overhaul and go back to the action (Also, someone please teach Ranger how to write lemons in a tasteful way) _**I told you I wasn't comfortable doing writing them. **_What does comfort have to do with it_? **Everything. You can't write something if it makes you feel awkward about it. **_Alright fine. No lemons_

_As Always_

**Later**


	11. Blood Sex Sugar Magik

**Chapter 10: Blood Sugar Sex Magik**

"So Mr. Midoriya. What do you want to talk about?" the therapist asked.

"Well you see," Izuku began to explain, "a week ago I was brainwashed into becoming a villain."

"I see. Anything else?" the therapist asked.

"I was also in a reverse gangbang with my girlfriend and two other girls. One of which was very into strap-on play." Izuku explained, "Not that I'm against it."

"And." the therapist continued.

"The girl below me has begun playing Limp Bizkit's covers of Faith and Behind Blue Eyes on repeat while I'm trying to sleep." Izuku finished.

"Ok. Now I recommend a mild form of hypnosis that will leave you in a mild suggestive state." the therapist suggested.

"You sure that's the best treatment?" Izuku asked, "Cause the people who hired me said you took advantage of them when you were in their suggestive states."

"What are you talking about?" the therapist asked.

"I mean a bunch of people who you molested paid me to kill you." Izuku deadpanned while pulling out a gun, "However, I'm trying to not be a killer anymore, so I hope they can accept some casual mutilation."

**_Eri's POV_**

"Hey Eri can I ask you something?" Kyoka asked.

"What is it?" Eri replied.

"Can you please keep it down at night?" Kyoka pleaded, "I've tried playing the worst music I could find to show him how it feels but that is just as bad."

"That's why he said he's been hearing what sounds like an abortion from the fetus's perspective at night." Eri responded, "I'll talk to him when he gets back from therapy."

"Therapy?" Kyoka asked.

"Not really." Eri begins, "Some people payed to kill a therapist who was sexually abusing his patients during hypnotherapy sessions."

"Isn't he supposed to be a hero?" Kyoka asked, "Cause I don't think heroes kill."

"Oh please," a familiar voice responded from behind them, "Heroes kill all the time. You think Endeavor hasn't killed people before? Because he tried to kill me once."

"How did the job go Izzy?" Eri asked the mercenary.

"I didn't kill him." Izuku began, "But I did castrate him with a pair of rusty pliers and a pistol."

"I don't want to see or think of that." Kyoka deadpanned.

"Hey now that you're here can I ask you to please stop playing Limp Bizkit while I'm trying to sleep? Cause I'm starting to get flashbacks of my dad saying I should have been aborted." Izuku reasoned.

"If you can tone down the sex noises." Kyoka replied.

"Alright fine. I'll move my stuff to the basement." Izuku responded.

"We have a basement?" Kyoka and Eri asked at the same time.

"Completely soundproof to." Izuku began, "Nobody complained about the gunshots going off down there."

"Gunshots?" both girls synchronized.

"Where else am I supposed to do target practice?" Izuku asked, "Cause people tend to get scared when they hear gunshots."

**_Undisclosed POV_**

"C'mon Dabi, I want to do something else." Toga said to the patchworked pyromaniac.

"Later. Right now we have to wait for our contact." Dabi explained to the blood obsessed yandere.

"Can't we see that Deadpool guy?" Toga asked with a look of excitement, "We can cut him as much as we want and he won't be able to die."

"And that's why we can't have many friends." Dabi deadpanned while noticing his contact showing up.

"Dabi, Toga." Stain greeted, "How's the information gathering been?"

"Slow." Dabi began to explain, "Ever since you and your crew attacked Overhaul it's been quiet."

"At least he doesn't have any outside support." Stain responded.

"Nobody is willing to work with him since his "Experimentations" involving children have come to light." Dabi continued to explain before getting cut off by Toga.

"Not even the League of Villains will work with him." Toga said over Dabi, "They even severed their ties with that portal guy cause he helped Overhaul capture Deadpool."

"He'll turn up eventually." Stain replied, "And since he won't have any back up he'll be even more dangerous than ever."

"Wouldn't he be an easier target?" Dabi asked.

"No. He'd be like a mongoose against a nest of cobras, and if I remember from my mother reading to me when I was a kid, mongooses kill snakes." Stain explained.

"What did your mother read you?" Toga asked.

"Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. It's from The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling." Stain explained to the two.

"You are a confusing man Stain." Dabi responded.

"Comes from dealing with Deadpool." Stain explained.

"YOU WORK WITH DEADPOOL?" Toga asked in excitement.

"We were both parts of Overhaul's experiments. I'll tell you about it later." Stain said before leaving.

**Authors Note: **_What exactly happened? _**I had you do a job from the comics and showed where Stain gets his information from. **_Did Stain still paralyse Iida's brother in this one? _**I wasn't planning on it, I have him trying to help kill Overhaul. **_Will this ever get a tvtropes page? _**That depends on the fans. I can't make a tvtropes page for my own story. It's like a rule or something. **_C'mon fans. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!_** You really want that page do you? **_ Of course. I mean come on. It's me._

**As Always**

_Later_


	12. Special Announcement

**Special Announcement:**

"_Hey Internet. We here at The Deku With The Mouth are known for our cutting edge political satire._" **No. **"_Or maybe it's dick jokes, weird sex shit and substance abuse._" **That's right and we want to get the fans as involved in this as we can so we have a little surprise for everyone. **"_That's right Ranger. We are letting the fans vote on the next storyline we will be doing after the holidays._" **We have included six options to choose from. Those options include: Take down the Neo-Nazis; ZenPool; Adventure in Deadpool's Mind; Secret Wars; Venom Symbiote; and The Gauntlet. (Deadpool vs Dracula) there is a poll on my profile. Make your vote there. **"_Now. Before we do this we will have a special holiday themed chapter and will wrap up the harem arc before we begin the fan-chosen story line._" **Also we will be working on some other neat stuff like a side series about Izuku's hits before and after UA that will be like little cannon omakes (Am I spelling that correctly) and eventually posting this on spacebattlesDotCom (had to write it like that or FF will cut it off)** "_Expect to see us this weekend with an official chapter. Oh and spoiler alert but we're gonna make Toru visible so if anyone wants to put in the reviews what you think she should look like just know this. In the manga you see her silhouette and she has long hair._"

**As Always**

_Later_


	13. Falalalala Go F Yourself

**Chapter 11: Falalalala Go F*** Yourself**

"So the christmas party is coming up." Toru said to the group of girls, "Any of you hope to end up under the mistletoe with anyone?"

"I think we all want to end up with a certain green haired mercenary." Eri began, to the shock of everyone else, "Save for a certain green haired girl who has eyes for a certain rock hard read-head."

"What makes you think I'm into Eijiro?" Izumi asked in shock.

"For starters you just referred to him by his first name." Jiro pointed out.

"Second, we've all seen how you look at him in his costume." Ochaco pointed out.

"Finally, you always look flustered when he talks to you." Mina pointed out.

"Fine, it's true." Izumi relented to their logic, "But how will Izuku and Kachan react?"

"First of all, Bakugos asexual." Eri began to point out, "Second, Izzy already knows and is okay with it."

"He knew?" Izumi asked.

"He's very observant." Eri pointed out.

"And very loud." Jiro replied.

"Where is he anyways?" Ochaco asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think he's getting Toru's christmas gift." Eri began to explain, "He said he has special plans for her."

**_Meanwhile with Izuku_**

Just give me the drug already." Izuku told the scientist.

"And what if I don't?" The scientist asked.

"Then I'll shoot off the other testicle." Izuku said while aiming for the scientist's crotch.

"Here you go." The scientist said while handing over the quirk manipulation drug.

**_Hours Later At The Christmas Party_**

"So looks like Izumi ended up under the mistletoe with Kirishima." Eri said, while leaning on the merc's shoulder.

"Better she end up with him than the electric perv." Izuku replied.

"I'm shocked Mineta didn't complain about it." Eri pointed out.

"He's technically our step-brother." Izuku reminded her.

"Looks like Kyoka enjoyed her gift." Eri said to the merc.

"Of course she would." Izuku began to explain, "Who wouldn't enjoy a copy of Nirvana's MTV Unplugged concert."

"When are you gonna give Toru her gift?" Eri asked.

"Send her to the basement in about five minutes." Izuku said while walking towards the basement.

**_5 Minutes Later, In The Basment_**

"Ok, I'm here. What did you want to give me?" Toru asked the mercenary, who was wearing a pair of what looked like, night vision goggles.

"Just a way you can see yourself." Izuku said while pulling out a syringe, "This drug will nullify your quirk for one hour and afterwards you will be able to turn it on and off at will."

"You mean?" Toru asked in shock.

"You'll be visible." Izuku answers, "Please, turn around and lift your shirt."

"Why?" Toru asked, confused.

"I need to inject it into your spinal cord for it to reach the part of your brain that controls your quirk." Izuku explains while turning on the goggles.

"And what do those goggles do?" Toru asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Allow me to see invisible things." Izuku explained while finding the injection site, "Don't worry this shouldn't hurt."

After Izuku injected the drugs the effects were instantaneous. In less than a second Toru was completely visible and Izuku was speechless. At 5,7 she had almond colored eyes and chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders and flawless caramel colored skin.

"Well, did it work?" Toru asked, while Izuku just pointed her to a nearby mirror, "Oh my god. I look...Normal."

"You look beautiful." Izuku replied, "Although you need a new hero costume."

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Toru yelled before pulling Izuku in for an intense kiss, "You know, they won't say anything if we go up a little later."

**_1 Hour Later_**

"So what do you think he wanted?" Kaminari asked.

"He said something about some kind of christmas gift her Invisachick." Bakugo told him.

"He finally returns." Mineta points out before asking, "But who's the girl with him?"

"Oh, I think I should explain." The girl begins before Izuku finishes for her.

"Maybe you should show them instead." Izuku reminds her.

"Oh, right." The girl says before becoming invisible, shocking everyone.

"Toru!" all the girls sayed at once.

"That's what he was getting her?" Kyoka asked in shock.

"Of course." Izuku replies.

"The best part is, I can control my quirk now." Toru said, turning visible again.

"Can I braid your hair?" Mina asked.

"Sure." Toru replied.

"That was a great thing you did." Kyoka told Izuku.

"She looks happy." Izuku replied.

"From being visible or from your other gift?" Kyoka asked with a smirk on her face.

"Who knows." Izuku responded, "You wanna go or something?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one." Kyoka replied with a blush on her face, "I can think of two others who are also interested."

"Who?" Izuku asked nonchalantly

"Tsuyu and Ochaco." Kyoka said while gesturing to the two.

"I can take three at once." Izuku began, "I've done it before."

"Right." Kyoka began, "Wasn't Momo into strap-on play?

"Don't remind me." Izuku shrugged out, "Just bring them down to my cave later tonight."

"Who said I was interested? Kyoka asked.

"You kind of did." Izuku replied, "Besides, you won't complain about the noise."

"Fuck it, I'm in." Kyoka gave in, "But I'm on top."

"Deal!" Izuku replied.

"I'll get Tsuyu and Ochaco to go along with it." Kyoka responded while walking towards the two.

"What just happened?" IZuku asked himself

**_Hours Earlier, Back At The Lab_**

"Ok, you have the drug, now leave." The scientist told the merc.

"Oh, I intend to." Izuku replied, walking away, not noticing a black substance sticking to his shoe.

**Authors Note: Finished the harem out. **_What's next? _**We will begin the venom storyline and introduce a character to take on the venom symbiote after Deadpool gives it up. **_Will you ever write a tastefull sex scene? _**Eventually.**

**As Always**

_Later_


	14. Season 3 Trailer

**Authors Note: Jesus fuckin' Christ, it's been over a month since I updated this! **_I told you not to give up on this, what happened? _**I got really sick, had to start classes for the new semester and have been working a lot. **_Ok you live...for now! Is this another trailer or something?_** It is. This season on The Deku With The Mouth, we have the venom symbiote, the introduction of the future holder of the venom symbiote, the introduction of Kurogiri's replacement in the League of Villains and...Drumroll Please…The final confrontation between Izuku and Overhaul. **_Can I at least get a hint of how it goes down? _**NO...On to the trailer.**

**_Trailer Start_**

"Nice suit bro." Kirishima said to the resident mercenary.

"All it's just a palate swap." Izuku responded, "Red to black."

"Still looks manly." Kirishima pointed out.

"I like him." a somewhat feminine voice said in Izuku's head.

"Quiet you!" Izuku reprimanded the voice.

**_Scene Change_**

"All I have left to say is welcome to UA miss ...I'm sorry, but I never got your name." Izuku said to the blonde american girl.

"Melisa. Melisa Shield." The girl said to the mercenary.

**_Scene Change_**

"So your the guy master gave that teleportation quirk to replace our old warp guy." Shiguraki said to the blonde teenager.

"You know it. And I will work with you, but only on one condition." the new recruit replied.

"And what's that?" Shiguraki asked.

"I want to kill Deadpool." The blonde responded.

"We are going to get along famously Monoma." Shiguraki replied.

**_Scene Change_**

"So it's come to this." Overhaul said to the mercenary.

"You know your not leaving here alive?" Izuku asked the crime lord.

"Funny. I was going to say the same to you." Overhaul said while charging Izuku.

"Logic of Looney Tunes cartoons don't fail me now." Izuku said to himself before charging.

**Authors Note: Season 3 coming soon. **_It's not going to take another month is it?_** God no.**_ Good. Also I finally get to confront Overhaul. _**That's right. Also expect something shocking to happen involving your lovelife.**

_As Always_

**Later**


	15. Venom

**Chapter 12: Venom**

"Is it just me or does Midoriya seem a bit out of it lately?" Kaminari asked Bakugo.

"He was a bit sluggish today." Bakugo began to answer, "Kind of like the day he accidentally gave his sister a copy of his quirk."

"Maybe he gave someone else a copy of it." Mineta suggested to the other two.

"I think it might be something else, cause last time it didn't last as long." Izumi suggested as she walked into the room with Kirishima.

"What do you think it is?" Kaminari asked Izumi.

"It could very well be that combined with something." Izumi pointed out, "From what I heard Ochaco took a life threatening injury to the spine and and was walking two hours later like nothing happened."

"I guess I was right. He can pass it through sex." Mineta pointed out, glad his theory was true, "So I guess that means Midoriya needs to have "The Talk" soon."

"Not it!" Everyone in the room said excluding Mineta.

**_Izuku's Room_**

"Ok, now's my chance." a feminine voice said to itself from the remains of Izuk's suit, "This guy needs to take better care of his stuff. Who just throws their clothes half-hazardly on the groun...That's why. I'm impressed, guy gets around."

"Izuku, move your arm a bit." Toru sayed from under the black goo-like creature.

"Cute, but not my target." The substance says before looking at the eight people in the bed, "Got him. The only guy in the group."

At this point the goo-like creature entered his body through his mouth, causing him to immediately wake up afterwards.

"Well that was a weird dream." Izuku said to himself before leaving the cuddle pile, "What happened last night?"

"You decided to have a full on orgy and passed out as soon as Momo finished up with the strap-on play." Eri said while half asleep.

"Right." Izuku replied while putting his suit on, then leaving the room.

**_Common Room_**

"When did I change my suit to a black one?" Izuku asked himself before Kirishima stopped him in the common room.

"Nice suit bro." Kirishima said to the resident mercenary.

"All it's just a palate swap." Izuku responded, "Red to black."

"Still looks manly." Kirishima pointed out while walking away.

"I like him." a somewhat feminine voice said in Izuku's head.

"Quiet you!" Izuku reprimanded the voice.

'When did the voice get a sex change?' Izuku thought to himself before getting stopped by Mineta.

"Hey Izuku." Mineta greeted his step-brother.

"Hey Minoru. How's it going?" Izuku asked his step-brother.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Mineta asked.

"About?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"It has come to my attention that you need to have the sex talk." Mineta explained.

"Mineta I already know all about sex. I know to always wear a condom, girls like it when you go down on them, a back and shoulder massage is sometimes just a back and shoulder massage and sometimes a hole in a men's room stall is just a hole in a men's room stall." Izuku explained to Mineta who had a shocked look on his face, as did everyone who was in the room at the time.

"What?" Izuku asked everyone in the room.

"You pansexual bastard!" Kaminari said in shock.

**_Hours Later_**

"Today was awkward." Izuku said to himself in his room.

"It could have been better." the mysterious voice said.

"Ok who are you?" Izuku began to ask, "Cause I already have an asshole's voice in my head."

"**HEY FUCK YOU MAN!"**

"You could be a little nicer to him." the new voice suggested.

"**Thanks."**

"Your welcome." the voice replied before focusing back to Izuku, "For the record, you can call me Venom."

"Ok Venom, now why are you in my head?" Izuku asked Venom.

"Oh, I'm just hitching a ride until I find my ideal host, and I'm sorry, but you're not it." Venom answered.

"Got it." Izuku replied before deciding to go to sleep.

**Authors Note: **We're back baby. **And that is the introduction of the Venom Symbiote. **So what are the plans for the future? **You're going to find Venom a proper host. **Will I hook up with the girl with the pink hair and the big tits? **Eventually.**

**As Always**

Later


	16. Mei and Melisa (Reworked)

**Chapter 13: Mei and Melisa**

**This chapter was filmed in front of a dead studio audience**

"So Mei, is that thing I ordered ready?" Izuku asked the pinkette inventor.

"Yep, I was able to recreate the metal from the swords you got from Overhaul and make some darts that can negate healing factors like yours." Mei explained before asking, "Why exactly do you need these?"

"I think that due to an incident earlier that someone dangerous might have copied my quirk." Izuku responded in a serious manner.

"So you think it will help in case he did." Mei explained, "Sounds legit."

"Hey Mei, how come you're not with anyone?" Izuku asked, deciding to change the subject, "Cause you're not the worst person to date."

"That's cause most people are thrown off by...well you see." Mei began to explain before getting flustered, "Most people are thrown off by the fact I'm…Trans."

"Pre or post op?" Izuku asked in curiosity.

"I began going taking hormones right before high school but I haven't gotten my external plumbing changed to internal yet." Mei explained, not making eye contact with the mercenary.

"There loss." Izuku responded to Mei's shock.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked, still in shock.

"I mean that you're an attractive woman and anyone would be very lucky to date you, hell, I'd date you. Of course I'm a pansexual disaster who regularly is on the recieving end of a girl who's into strap on play." Izuku responded, causing Mei to gain a look of gratitude then a look of intrigue.

"What was that last thing?" Mei asked, in morbid curiosity.

"One of the girls I'm dating, she likes to be the top, and she has no concept of what constitutes an acceptable sized strap on." Izuku explained.

"How big does she go, exactly?" Mei asked.

"She always goes 12 inches long and 4 inches around. Thank God I have a healing factor or I'd be in adult diapers by now." Izuku explained while joking, causing Mei to burst into laughter.

"So do you want to…" Mei begann to ask before Izuku finished for her.

"Go out? Sure." Izuku replied, causing Mei to gain a look of excitement.

"That reminds me, I need to meet a transfer student out by the gate, would you like to accompany me?" Mei asked, now with a smile on her face.

"Sure." Izuku replied.

"That was a nice thing you did." Venom said in his head.

'Yeah, but I really wanted to date a trans girl and she looked like she needed a boost.' Izuku replied in his head.

"At least you were nice to her, and plus she could use the companionship." Venom replied before Izuku headed to the gate with Mei.

**_Front Gate_**

"So this is the transfer student?" Izuku asked while looking at the blonde haired, blue eyed american girl, "She doesn't have the look of a support student."

"That's because we clean up nicely when we have to." the girl responds with a hint of sarcasm.

"I like this one." Venom said in the merc's head in an excited tone.

"Relax Deadpool, I'm just kidding with you." Melisa responds with a slight smile

'Oh, ok." Izuku sighed in relief before getting formal with the girl, "All I have left to say is welcome to UA miss ...I'm sorry, but I never got your name." Izuku said to the blonde american girl.

"Melisa. Melisa Shield." The girl said to the mercenary before walking towards the dorms.

Izuku was going to suggest going to a restaurant before he noticed the tired look on the inventor's face.

"Mei, when's the last time you slept?" Izuku asked in concern.

"Sunday." Mei responded.

"Mei, today is saturday. You haven't slept in six days." Izuku began to explain, "You're going to go to sleep right now."

"Only if you join me." Mei said teasingly.

"If that's what it takes." Izuku replies before Mei drags him away.

**_Mei's Room_**

"Mei why aren't you sleeping?" Izuku asked the girl currently staring at him while using his chest as a pillow.

"I just don't feel tired." Mei replied, hand moving down Izuku's body, "Although I can think of something that can help."

**_Smut Starts Here_**

**Before We Begin**

**A quick announcement from…**

**Virtuous Anti Gaming Institution of North America**

**Video gaming is EVIL!**

**You don't believe me. Well here's a short history.**

**First created from the demon spawn of Satan's left testicle using a combination of goat blood and rat feces the first video game was created. Created with the soul purpose of DESTROYING society. Ever since then video games have been responsible for all of the crime and violence in this country. (Even though the majority of crime takes place in impoverished areas of the country in which the vast majority is unable to afford video games.) But that's logic! Logic is for PUSSIES! Your own parent. A STUPID PARENT! And we have all the fictional facts to make you realize how evil video gaming truly is.**

**FOR EXAMPLE!**

**Did you know video games are the number one cause of...Hitler Babies!**

**That's right. HITLER BABIES**

**What are Hitler Babies? I don't know, but look at them!**

**Hitler Babies, so many Hitler Babies!**

**Virtuas Anti Gaming Institution of North America**

**Protecting the world from Hitler Babies for future generations.**

**_Fooled Ya Bitches_**

**Authors Note: This was going to be a lemon chapter and it was when first posted, but aparently having a pansexual male give a trans female a blowjob was crossing the line. **Shame, would have been cool to have the first lemon scene you wrote be in my story. **Second. **WHEN DID YOU DO THE FIRST ONE?" **The most recent chapter of Blood Sugar Sex Magic. **Ok, then why did you include that thing about video games and Hitler Babies? **I'm a fan of XanaUzumaki's abridged series and wanted to use it as the ultimate fourth wall break. **But why did you not show any sex? **Cause I originaly did and posted it, but some people reading it were made "Uncomfortable" by it. **Makes sense. What's next? **Next we check in on the league of villains and Overhaul. **Can't fucking wait.

As Always

**Later**


	17. Deadpool vs The World

**Chapter 14: Deadpool vs The World**

**No sewer gators were harmed during the filming of this chapter...The same can't be said for the handlers of said sewer gators**

**_With Overhaul and Dr. Satan_**

"How's the new arm treating you?" Dr. Satan asked the mafia boss.

"I'd rather have the real one, but that fucking cunt had to cut it off." Overhaul explained.

"At least you were able to figure out how to copy his quirk." Dr. Satan reassured his boss.

"But the public still loves him." Overhaul began to explain, "We need to destroy his image."

"Got it, I'll release the footage." Dr. Satan replied before asking, "What do we do when we capture him again?"

"When we get him, you can practice your art on him." Overhaul informed his assistant, who replied with a sadistic grin.

**_League of Villians_**

"So your the guy master gave that teleportation quirk to replace our old warp guy." Shiguraki said to the blonde teenager.

"You know it. And I will work with you, but only on one condition." the new recruit replied.

"And what's that?" Shiguraki asked.

"I want to kill Deadpool." The blonde responded.

"We are going to get along famously Monoma." Shiguraki replied.

"Glad to hear that." Monoma replied.

"What's our next move?" Shiguraki asked Dabi, who was looking at the news on his phone.

"Seems like Deadpool will be the newest most wanted villain." Dabi began to explain, "Seems a video of him killing innocent civilians leaked online."

"Didn't Stain say that Overhaul had a brainwashing guy?" Toga asked, not believing what was on the video.

"He did." Dabi replied, "Seems like Overhaul had him do this while under his control. Thank God his brainwasher went braindead after entering his mind."

"This is probably going to end badly. For Deadpool." Monoma replied with a sadistic grin.

**_1-A Dorms_**

"Anyone notice that Midoria is less sluggish since that transfer student started here?" Kaminari asked.

"Maybe it has to do with him hooking up with that support chick." Mineta replied, "He has been bragging about it. Graphicly, I might add."

"When you say graphicly, what do you mean?" Kirishima asked, "Cause Izumi told me that she came to her but she refused to divulge what happened."

"Let's just say that when I asked for details he just did an inappropriate gesture with his hand, mouth and tongue." Mineta explained.

"FUCK! I'M FUCKING FUCKED!" Izuku yelled as he stormed in from outside the dorm.

"What's the matter?" Mineta asked in concern.

"That bastard Overhaul leaked a video of me killing people while I was brainwashed." Izuku said causing everyone to gain a look of shock, "And to make matters worse, Endeavor has publicly announced that he's coming for me."

"What are you gonna do?" Eri asked, the rest of the girls having heard everything from the mercenary.

"I'm gonna go after Overhaul." Izuku explained.

"How are you going to get past Endeavor, cause he's outside the front gate right now." Momo explained with a look of fear.

"I'm gonna have to use the Super Mario approach to get out of here." Izuku began to explain, "You know there's a sewer entrance in the basement?"

"Izuku, wait!" Izumi said while she and Eri followed Izuku into the basement.

"We can explain everything to the pros." Eri tried to explain.

"Since when could Endeavor be convinced not to go after someone he's after?" Izuku asked sarcastically, "My best chance is to go after Overhaul, kill him, then flee the country. I'll send for some of you afterward."

"Why do have to flee the country?" Isumi asked.

"Couldn't you just lay low for a while?" Eri asked.

"After the heat dies down, I might come out of hiding. Now if you excuse me, I need to make my getaway ." Izuku said while praying the manhole cover open.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Eri asked while recoiling at the scent.

"No, but it's the only option I have." Izuku answered before jumping down the manhole and landing with a gross splash, "OH GOD, IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!"

"Wanna help me close this up?" Eri asked Izumi, "Cause the smell is killing me."

**_Hours Later_**

"Ok, I just need to find out where he is hiding now?" Izuku said to himself.

**Wouldn't Stain of those League of Villain guys have an idea where you could look?**

"They could, but Stain has gone underground and started ending his false heroes by exposing the skeletons in their closet and I think those league guys want to kill me." Izuku responded to the voice in his head, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

**What is it?**

"Can you go into Izumi's head for a while?" Izuku began to explain his request, "Cause I want you to watch out for her, you know, keep her safe."

**No problem. I get why you are asking this. Should I tell her about you giving Melisa that Venom thing?**

"If you think it's a good thing for her to know. Also Venom is a woman. Not a thing." Izuku responded to the voice.

**Got it. I'll see you later.**

"Ok, now where to start?" Izuku asked himself, not noticing the villain doctor sneaking up on him before knocking him out.

"Overhaul, I got him." Dr. Satan said over the phone, "He even has some carbonadium darts on him."

"Have fun with this pest." Overhaul replied to the doctor.

**Authors Note: Izuku is in Dr. Satan's "Care". If you have any questions about what that will be like, you can find it in a certain dark MLP fanfic/creepypasta.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	18. Dr Satan

**Chapter 15: Dr. Satan**

**WARNING: The contents of this chapter are DISTURBING AS FUCK. Proceed with caution.**

**_With Stain_**

"Why is his tracker staying at that one place?" Stain asked his two moles in the League.

"Overhaul did release video footage of him killing civilians, so he might be hunting him down." Dabi suggested.

"Or he could be being held captive by one of Overhaul's goons." Toga pointed out.

"Fuck it, I'm checking it out." Stain began while grabbing his swords, "You two coming?"

"A chance to meet the famous Deadpool. I'm in." Toga said while grabbing her knives.

"I've got nothing better to do." Dabi deadpanned.

**_With Izuku and...uh...Dr. Satan_**

When Izuku regained consciousness he found himself naked while strapped to a table in a dark room.

"Where am I?" Izuku asked towards the darkness.

"You're among an old friend." a sinister voice said from the shadows.

"Why do you have me here and where is my stuff?" Izuku asked the not so mysterious voice.

"Your stuff is on the table over there," Dr. Satan said while walking out of the shadows, "By the way I like your carbonadium darts. Real handy."

"You think that's impressive, you should see me write my name in the snow." Izuku jokes, causing Dr. Satan to lose his patience and jabs the carbonadium dart in Izuku's side.

"Now that your healing factor is taken care we can begin having fun." Dr. Satan began before pointing out, "And not in the way I usually have fun with children."

"And I thought you were evil before." Izuku replied in a grossed out manner.

"Shame I couldn't try out that white haired girl you were placed with. Too old now anyways." Dr. Satan said, causing Izuku to gain a look of quiet fury, "Did I strike a nerve there, or have you been fucking her? Cause if that's the case, then I might go after her next."

"Your a fucking monster." Izuku replied in quiet rage.

"Would you mind telling me how she was? Cause I want to know if I need to be careful of anything before I rape her." Dr. Satan asked while pulling out a scalpel, "Cause judging by how your penis looks, she likes them...Cut."

At this point before Izuku could say anything Dr. Satan began his tourture of the mercenary. Starting at his ankle he cut upwards, stopping at where his leg met his stomach, causing the mercenary to scream in pain.

"Music to my ears." Dr. Satan said while licking the blood from his scalpel.

He repeated the process on the other leg, this time causing Izuku to pass out from the pain in his legs.

It felt like hours but it was only minutes when Izuku felt a sharp pain in his chest. He woke to see an empty syringe sticking out of his chest and Dr. Satan playing with a vial of fluid.

"You think I would let you fall asleep during this." Dr. Satan said while pulling out the syringe, "Also, why did you have semen in your stomach."

At this point Izuku noticed what was in the vial and the tube in his stomach.

"If you must know one of the girls I was with is trans." Izuku replied, trying to ignore the pain.

"Fucking fag." Dr. Satan said while pulling out another scalpel.

At this point Dr. Satan made a horizontal cut just below Izuku's ribcage. He then repeated the process just below his stomach before connecting the two cuts with a vertical cut.

"Looks like I got my...I...on you." Dr. Satan joked before placing his fingers between the vertical cut and pulling the flaps of skin apart, exposing the abdominal sack and his internal organs.

He then cut the abdominal sack open and began pulling out the mercenaries intestines as slowly and painfully as he could. As he noticed the pain on the mercenary's face he began ripping out his organs, stopping with each one.

"I know I can be a real pancreas, but you know I'm just kidney with you. You really got to learn to liver it up. Boy, these jokes are getting bladder. Guess ya gotta develop a stomach for them." Dr. Satan joked with each organ ripped out, throwing them on the ground after.

At this point, Stain, Dabi and Toga burst into the room, all three shocked at what was going down with the two already there.

"Ah, Stain. Good to see you again. I'll deal with you when I'm finished with him." Dr. Satan said while gesturing to Izuku, who was barely alive.

Disgusted, Stain knocked Dr. Satan unconscious before going to Izuku.

"If you're still alive, tell me what to do to help you." Stain said to the half conscious mercenary.

"Pull the dart out of my side and close up my stomach." Izuku began to explain, "Once the dart is out my healing factor will take over."

Stain did as the mercenary said, causing said merc to pass out from the pain. All three of the rescue crew watched as his healing factor began to take effect.

"Now what?" Dabi asked.

"Now, we wake him up and get Overhaul's location from him." Stain said while gesturing to Dr. Satan.

"Just let me tie him up first." Toga replied while grabbing a chair and some duct tape from Dr. Satan's tool bag.

**_Hours Later_**

"What's going on?" Izuku asked himself, feeling intense pain in his stomach, "Oh right."

Izuku looked to the side and noticed Stain, his allies and a tied up Dr. Satan, who was now missing both arms and legs.

"We got Overhaul's location." Stain told the mercenary while he was getting dressed.

"How?" Izuku asked, now fully dressed.

"People will say anything when you show them the parts you cut off of them." Toga answered.

"We left the bastard alive so you could finish him off." Dabi informed the mercenary while handing him a loaded handgun.

"This will feel like Christmas morning." Izuku said while cocking the gun, "But before I kill you, just let me tell you this. Hearts, not parts."

Izuku pulled the trigger, blowing off the mad doctor's head.

"Here's the plan. I'll go kill Overhaul and you three will take out his other gons in the complex." Izuku began to explain, "If I don't make it, tell Eri and the rest of 1-A I love them dearly."

"Got it." the other three responded.

"Time to make the chime-fucking-changas." Izuku said to the three.

**Authors Note: As I said DISTURBING AS FUCK. The whole tourtore scene was inspired by the MLP fanfic Cupcakes (I even used some of the dialogue from it). Next Chapter: Izuku vs Overhaul.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	19. Izuku vs Overhaul

**Chapter 16: Izuku vs Overhaul**

"Okay, we have Overhaul's location and you three have your mission." Izuku said to Stain and his informants.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Stain asked with concern in his voice.

"I have to do this. If anyone else ends this then it will just be another random villain defeated by another random hero." Izuku explained.

"Do you at least want to get a beer with us before you do this?" Dabi asked the mercenary.

"I'll pass. However, later I'll join you for that beer. Granted, I'll be drinking it from Overhaul's hollowed skull." Izuku replied to Dabi.

"I see. Good luck then." Stain said before leaving with the other two.

Izuku made his way through the complex Overhaul was hiding in. Along the way to the heart of the complex he took out multiple goons Overhaul had scraped together while taking bullets and blades from them, can't be too prepared. This lasted until Izuku came face to face with Overhaul.

"So it's come to this." Overhaul said to the mercenary.

"You know you're not leaving here alive?" Izuku asked the crime lord.

"Funny. I was going to say the same to you." Overhaul said while charging Izuku.

"Logic of Tom & Jerry cartoons, don't fail me now." Izuku said to himself before charging.

The two clashed blades and began their fight, both sides managing to inflict some minor damage, of course Overhaul managed to figure out how to copy Izuku's quirk.

"So, you figured out how to copy quirks now?" Izuku began to inquire, "Did you do that just to fight me?"

"I'm glad you're impressed. Just know you won't beat me as easily as before." Overhaul taunted while swinging for Izuku's head.

"Didn't expect you to." Izuku replied while blocking, "Are you going to try and monologue now?"

"I have plans to gloat when you're unable to move." Overhaul taunted while attacking.

"Oh, you're so original." Izuku began while blocking, "Dr. Satan said something similar and he's the one who ended up dead."

"Didn't care for him to be honest." Overhaul said while continuing his attack, "Just a means to an end."

"Spoken like a true psychopath." Izuku replied while he continued blocking, "What was your endgame anyways?"

"I want to figure out the cause of quirks...and destroy them." Overhaul answered while pulling a gun on Izuku.

"Sounds a lot like the villain in X-Men Days of Future Past." Izuku said while dodging bullets, "I mean, I could come up with a better villain plot."

"Perhaps. But you won't." Overhaul continued to taunt, "Cause I am the villain and you are the goddamn hero."

"Such a fucking cliche." Izuku said while attacking.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Overhaul yelled in frustration.

"Cause that is what you want. And I'm not going to give it to you." Izuku explained while stabbing Overhaul in the throat, "What's wrong? Tongue tied?"

"I will never be forgotten." Overhaul said before Izuku decapitated him.

"We'll see about that." Izuku said while putting the severed head in his backpack.

**_Eri's POV, Days Later_**

"He fucking did it!" Eri said while reading from her phone, "He actually fucking did it."

"Did what?" Izumi asked, causing Eri to begin reading from the news article.

"Leader of massive eugenics experiment found dead. Witnesses say that four figures approached a warehouse in the industrial complex. One was shirtless and wearing a red and black mask with a heavily scarred torso, two were a man and a woman who have proven to be unidentifiable and the fourth was identified as the former hero killer Stain, who has taken to leaking the personal secrets of pro heroes who he found to be corrupt or criminals. The villain Overhaul was found headless amidst the warehouse. He was identified based on a series or scars on his legs and arm. There is no word on the whereabouts of the vigilante or his associates." Eri read aloud.

"So that means that he…." Izumi began before getting cut off by Mineta.

"Is probably going to lay low for a while or flee the country." Mineta informed them, "Endeavor did make a promise to hunt him down after all, so we can all understand why."

"Shame he had to take Todoroki out of UA though." Kirishima pointed out.

"He didn't want his own eugenics project to get any ideas." Eri reminded them, "Cause he tried to buy me from Aizawa so he could create the "Perfect Child" to take down All Might."

"So funny seeing Aizawa kick him in the dick." Bakugo reminded everyone while laughing to himself.

"What do you think is gonna happen next?" Mineta asked, "I mean, he gave Izumi and Uraraka a copy of his healing quirk and gave that new support course student that black parasite thing and now she's in both the support and hero course."

"So, what now?" Eri asked.

"We do what we're here to do." Izumi replied, "Fuck. Shit. Up."

**_Undisclosed Location_**

"Excuse me sir. Me and my friend here can use an extra pair of hands for a job that's...not exactly legal." a man with grey hair asked the bartender.

"And he needs to be good with weapons." The shorter girl with twin red pigtails replied.

"Try those four over there." the bartender responded while pointing to a random table, "I recommend the guy in the red and black suit drinking from the hollowed out skull."

"Excuse me." the man said to the mercenary in red and black, "I heard you can help with a problem I'm having."

"Depends on the problem." the mercenary replied.

"How good at you at taking down human traffickers?" the girl asked.

"Never tried it before." the merc began, "If they are anything like the last group I took out however, then I should have no problem with it."

"So you'll help us then?" the man asked.

"Of course." the merc said while finishing his drink and putting the skull in his bag, "Names Deadpool by the way."

"I'm Gentle and this is La Brava." Gentle introduced the two.

"And we are gonna save lives." La Brava finished to the two's amusement.

**Authors Note: **_I finally killed Overhaul.___**And you have a new purpose. **_I take it your not going to end this here? _**Not in a longshot. However, I will be taking a few weeks to work on my other projects before beginning the next arc. **_Also didn't that Coronavirus thing hit your home state recently? _**It did and they canceled all school and college classes for the next two weeks. **_That's terrifying. _**Not that terrifying. The corona virus is less deadly than the flu and can be easily combated by basic hygiene. **_The more you know._

_As Always_

**Later **


	20. Season 4 Trailer

**Author's Note: Does anyone still read this? **_Considering you got notifications about new followers of this story, I'd say yes. _**In that case...Here the season 4 trailer for The Deku With The Mouth. **_What am I doing now? _**You clear your name from Overhaul's plans, fuck with a certain flaming trash can, reunite with 1-A and the introduction of paralell universes (Crossovers with my other works) **_Sounds like this season will be real meta and confusing._

**_Season 4 trailer_**

"God, it's good to be home." Izuku said to himself while Manami looked at him with disbelief.

"Shame Gentle couldn't be here with us." Manami pointed out to Izuku.

"You talk about him like he's dead when he's just retired." Izuku pointed out.

"I thought he would have at least stuck with us till we got you back to UA." Manami responded.

"He calls on occasion from his beach house in America's dick." Izuku reminded her.

**_Scene Change_**

"Didn't you hear that I was brainwashed when I killed those people?" Izuku asked the pro hero.

"Yeah, but you still need to be culled." Endeavor replied before attacking.

"Well fuck you to than." Izuku responded while blocking.

**_Scene Change_**

"Was that supposed to happen?" Izumi asked the inventor.

"I don't think so." Mei replied while staring at the two versions of Izuku. One in a black and red spandex suit and one with pale blonde hair and a robotic leg.

**Author's Note: **_So the first version of me is from Blood Sugar Sex Magik? _**It seems like the best option to start with. **_Will Ruby be appearing in this? _**Maybe.**

_As Always_

**Later**


End file.
